Time to return
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Post-apocalypse AU. Your friend going to save the world. Is he crazy? Slash non-graphic , drug addiction/ Постапокалиптическое АУ. Если твой новый друг собирается спасти мир, значит ли это, что он не в себе? Слэш без графических описаний , наркомания.


Шерлок/(|)Джон. АУ. Постапокалиптический мир, Лондон лежит в руинах, в нём хозяйничают банды мародёров. Кое-как выживают только группы людей в подземке, но им периодически приходится отправлять кого-нибудь наверх за припасами. Во время одной из таких опасных вылазок бывший врач Джон Уотсон встречает необычного человека.

Заказчик хочет постапокалиптических мрачных подробностей и, если получится, немного хёрт/комфорта - но с ХЭ.

- Копай, копай, - охранник лениво подтолкнул меня дулом автомата в спину. - Хотел копать на нашей территории, вот и копай теперь.

К этому времени я уже не стоял, а почти висел на лопате, воткнутой в завал. Ныло плечо, нога болела нестерпимо. Какой я стал старой развалиной. Я тяжело дышал, морозный воздух обжигал носоглотку, не спасала даже кое-как накрученная на лицо тряпка. Собственно, и защищать-то она должна была не от холода, а от пыли, поднимавшейся с развалин.

Вожак Брэкстонских Живодёров, по кличке Таксист, был всё ещё, видимо, зол на меня, но вскоре прагматизм возьмёт верх, врачи всем нужны. Не окочуриться бы до этого чудного момента.

- Давай-давай, светлое время дорого, - ещё раз, пока мирно, напомнил охранник. - А ты чего пялишься? Это всех касается. Жрать никто у меня не получит, пока норму не сделаете.

- Интересно, где ты собираешься взять пищу? - осведомился, окончательно бросая работу, высокий мужчина, копавший рядом со мной. - Очевидно, ты не побеспокоился доложить о цели и маршруте нашей маленькой прогулки своим товарищам.

Именно осведомился. Произношение выдавало в парне выпускника чёртовой частной школы, а держался он, словно на приёме у Её Величества. Я пригляделся к товарищу по несчастью внимательнее. Длинный, из-под драной шапочки торчат спутанные, немытые кудри, из-под когда-то белой пуховки - прожжённые полы пальто. Запылённое лицо замотано шарфом, так что только серые глаза сверкают.

- Заткнись, псих, - разворачиваясь всем корпусом, начал охранник, уже не так спокойно.

- Нет здесь никакого Хранилища, Андерсон. А та карта, которую тебе продал парень из банды Кларка, полная ерунда.

- Почему? - заворожённо спросил охранник, которого назвали Андерсоном.

- А почему он сам ею не воспользовался?

- Почему? - переспросил Андерсон.

- Я думал, ты сообразительнее, - фыркнул кудрявый, но посмотрел при этом на меня. Чёрт!

- Почему? - автоматически повторил Андерсон. - То есть это же не их территория!

- А тебя бы это остановило? - глядя ему в глаза, словно пытаясь высмотреть крохи разума в пустой породе, поинтересовался Псих. Его жертва не могла отвести взгляд, будто кролик от удава, и в этот момент я врезал Андерсону по голове ручкой лопаты.

- Я всегда замечал в нём способность создавать помехи работе мозга окружающих, - ухмыльнулся Псих, быстро обшаривая бесчувственного врага.

Я тем временем подобрал автомат. С этим Психом я и голыми руками справлюсь, даром что он на две головы выше, но вот ночные твари - совсем другое дело.

- Бросьте, - усмехнулся мой соучастник. - Тяжёлая бесполезная вещь, привлекающая излишнее внимание.

- Пригодится, - ведь пригодится же. Я протянул руку. - И можно на «ты». Я Джон Уотсон.

- Ш… Псих, - мужчина уверенно пожал мою руку, хватка у него была крепкая, а кисть большая, но неожиданно изящная. Хренов аристократ. Вот такие страну и проебали.

Ну, не хочет говорить имя, не надо. А потом Псих начал снимать куртку.

- Зачем? - удивился я. Нехватка тёплых вещей ближе к ночи ощущается сильнее. Интересно, у этого Андерсона был спирт?

- Отличная мишень, особенно в темноте. Подарок Таксиста.

Подарок? Он что, разжалованная шлюха, что ли?

- Но до темноты ещё полно времени. Мы будем дома через пару часов.

- Мы?

Псих удивлённо приподнял брови, потом кивнул. Фантастические серые глаза - я обратил внимание и на их странный разрез - на миг пригасли, словно взгляд обратился внутрь. Псих прикинул кое-что, махнул рукой и вздохнул:

- Ладно, так даже быстрее будет.

Я серьёзно задумался об оправданности его прозвища, как-то подозрительно быстро он согласился. Даже не спросил, откуда я, впрочем, чужих и так в большинстве мест не ждёт ничего хорошего.

Мы уже почти дошли до ближайшего официального пропускного пункта Метросоюза (не показывать же чужаку чёрные ходы), как на руинах, прямо поперёк нашего пути, показался танк. Боевая машина была жутко размалёвана. Таксист и его ребята.

Я дёрнул Психа за ближайший обломок стены.

- Похоже, чья-то постелька без тебя пустует.

Не ради же Андерсона весь сыр-бор.

- Вроде того.

- Хорошо, что у них снарядов нету, год назад они такое на одном форпосте сотворили, - я тянул время, думая, удастся ли улизнуть, если сдать им Психа. – Но пулемёты вполне годные.

- Нам необязательно идти на пулемёты, - довольным голосом сообщил он. – Видишь вон те два дома? Это уже Бейкер-стрит. Нам нужен тот, что слева. По моему сигналу…

- У тебя встроенный навигатор? – спросил я, с сомнением поглядывая на два угла с провалами окон.

- Я здесь жил до инцидента, - он пожал плечами, дождался, пока танк скроется за обломком стены, чудом сохранившей ярко-розовый цвет, и вытащил меня на открытое пространство.

Я бежал, забыв о больной ноге, о холоде и усталости, стараясь не думать, что меня ждёт на бывшей Бейкер-стрит, потому что позади была верная смерть, напомнившая о себе зацокавшими по завалу пулями, пока что правее и позади нас. Мы нырнули за какой-то выступ полуразрушенного здания с сохранившейся вывеской «Чулки и колготки». Это оказалась витрина. Псих швырнул на улицу облезлый манекен и втащил меня в пролом стены. Противоположной стены не было вовсе, мы оказались в заваленном обломками дворике. Другое крыло дома, впрочем, было в полной сохранности, полусгнившее бельё покачивалось на балконе одного из верхних этажей, из бывшей клумбы торчали высохшие скелеты каких-то растений выше меня вдвое.

Псих метнулся через обледеневшие кучи мусора, обходя дом слева, я за ним, тот самый дом по Бейкер-стрит был уже совсем рядом, как следующая очередь ударила слева. Я оглянулся: огонь прекратился временно, пока танк тяжело переваливался через груду кирпичей, раньше бывшую центральной частью дома. Псих уже тащил меня через покорёженную детскую площадку – свернувшиеся штопором трубы в остатках яркой краски. Здесь, на ровном месте, бетонной пыли было по колено, она взвилась в воздух, немного прикрывая наш отход. Пулемёт ударил вслепую, я так же вслепую огрызнулся из автомата, над головой пронеслось что-то тяжёлое, и рядом с грохотом обрушился кусок стены. О господи, они снова где-то добыли снаряды.

Псих потащил меня куда-то вверх, здесь завал доходил до окон второго этажа. Пылевая завеса осталась за спиной. Пули щёлкали по обломкам кирпича где-то позади и внизу. Мы оказались в остатках бывшей гостиной – одно окно и шкаф с покрытыми плесенью книгами, кое-где сохранившие цвет обои, отставшие от стен, скрипичный футляр на покрытом сгнившей тряпкой кресле.

Псих подхватил футляр, из недр кресла высыпала с возмущённым писком стайка светящихся зелёным в сгущающихся сумерках крыс и разбежалась по углам. Мы бросились вниз по лестнице, нырнули в дверь полуподвала с надписью 221С. Наверху снова тяжело ухнуло.

Грязное окно едва светилось малиновым – в той стороне садилось солнце. Псих подошёл к камину – надо же, и здесь был камин! – и оттолкнул прикрывавший его экран. Потом зажёг фонарик и нырнул в трубу, как чёртов Санта. Его ноги задёргались и пропали.

Я сунулся туда же – на высоте моего лица светлело отверстие. Оставалось только последовать за Психом. Пару минут спустя мы вывалились в грязную воду через дыру в потолке выложенного старинным кирпичом коллектора. Стоило сделать шаг в сторону, как стены и пол ощутимо вздрогнули и из той же дыры посыпались земля и обломки. Что ж, всё равно до неё было не допрыгнуть.

- Ты с какой станции? – спросил Псих.

- А ты?

- Лоутон, – назвал он самый дальний отсюда конец Лондона, где, по слухам, тоже теплилась какая-то жизнь. – Не хочешь дорогу показывать? Да ради бога. Я сам тебя доставлю, только скажи, куда.

- Вестминстер, – сказал я.

И мы пошли. По стеночке, держась за руки, как двое слепых. Свет он зажигал только в одному ему известных местах, чтобы сориентироваться, а в другое время шаги, что ли, считал? Пару раз мы натыкались на завалы, возвращались и огибали их другими ходами.

- Батарейки экономишь? – спросил я, хотя условия прогулки не располагали к разговорам.

- Тут может водиться что угодно, - заявил Псих. – Учитывая скорость пули и кривизну стен, твой автомат не только бесполезен, но и опасен.

Там, где приходилось ползти, периодически ныряя в жижу с головой, он ухитрялся держать скрипичный футляр над водой.

Когда я уже окончательно потерял направление и совсем отчаялся, мы вывернули в относительно знакомые туннели. И Псих завёл меня на станцию, минуя пропускной пункт. Да, за три года так и не удалось перекрыть все дыры.

- Неплохо бы поесть и вымыться, - оглядывая совершенно убитое пальто, задумчиво произнёс Псих.

Я снял с лица залепленную грязью тряпку и наконец вздохнул полной грудью. Он последовал моему примеру. Шарф с изнанки оказался синим, а физиономия, которую он закрывал, бледной и вытянутой.

- Ну? – потребовал Псих нетерпеливо, и я потащил его в свою дыру, в комнатушку в мужском общежитии, которую занимал с тех пор, как умерла Мэри.

- Что ты там с Андерсона снял? Спирт? Морфий? Патроны? – поинтересовался я по дороге. – Горячую воду просто так не дадут. И учти, половина добычи – моя.

Он кивнул.

В полутёмном коридоре нам попался Лестрейд. Он вывернул из общей кухни со сковородой, на которой шкворчал омлет (из яичного порошка) с беконом (тушёнкой). У Лестрейда были гости.

- Шерлок? – сказал он, замерев с вытянутой рукой, меня словно и не замечая. На лице бывшего инспектора отразилась одновременно целая гамма чувств, от любви до ненависти. – Три грёбаных года! Где же ты, сволочь, отсиделся? У братца в бункере? С этими, которые страну просрали? Пока мы тут…

- Он был в эпицентре и наверняка погиб одним из первых, - как будто совершенно спокойно ответил Псих. – Я попросил бы по старой дружбе не афишировать моё здесь появление.

- Шерл…

- Просто Псих. Я никуда не убегу, по крайней мере, до завтра. Поговорить успеем.

- Хорошо, - Лестрейд двинулся по коридору к своей двери.

Мы добрались до комнаты 221Б. Стоило распахнуть дверь, по стенам брызнули светящиеся точки. Вся помоечная живность в последние годы светилась – крысы, тараканы, мухи, мокрицы… Я взял, стараясь не запачкать, пару полотенец и пару халатов, того и другого мне выдали в изобилии для работы, Шерлок (что за дурацкое имя, как же, интересно, брата звали?) выгрузил всё из карманов на пол и предложил мне выбрать способ оплаты.

Полчаса в настывшей душевой с прохладной водичкой (а достирывать пришлось в совсем холодной) и стакан жидкого мыла обошлись нам на двоих в десяток патронов для автомата. Я доподлинно знал, что миссис Сэвидж, болезненно полная пожилая женщина, не то, что не умеет обращаться с оружием, но даже большую часть «подношений» прячет на чёрный день.

Мой новый знакомый, выбравшись из грязного тряпья, оказался потрясающе красив. Всё-таки аристократия сотни лет гребла к себе всё самое лучшее. Даже несмотря на сильную худобу, причина которой тоже была на виду: руки были все исколоты. Впрочем, сейчас это было скорее нормой, если кто-то не пил, не курил и не кололся, то, как правило, по причине, что достать не смог. Пониже спины у Психа-Шерлока было наколото слово «шлюха» и стрелка, без обиняков указывающая в нужную сторону. Собственно мы тёрли друг другу спину, потому что больше некому, пропустить было невозможно. Это было тоже нормально по нынешним временам, когда женщин осталось впятеро меньше, чем мужчин, да и те не желали плодоносить. У мира не было будущего, и каждый пытался забыться, как мог, хотя лихорадка первых месяцев, когда трахали всё, что движется, наедались таблеток и пускали пулю в лоб, давно схлынула. Глядя на перламутровую каплю казённого мыла, сбегающую как раз по стрелке и дальше, я думал, сколько должно пройти времени со смерти Мэри, чтобы я начал захаживать, скажем, к Лестрейду, не только побеседовать о жизни. Но сейчас я наслаждался видом шерлоковской фигуры исключительно с эстетической точки зрения. Он тоже, похоже, поглощён был удовольствием от очищения и погружён в собственные мысли.

Разумеется, миссис Сэвидж вломилась в душевую минут на десять раньше, напустила холода и принялась ругать нас за забившиеся стоки.

- Если вы намекаете на дополнительную плату, не стоит, вы ведь не тратите ни того, что вымогаете, ни того, что крадёте. У вас запасов лет на десять, хотя не протянете и пяти. На что вы копите, милочка? – прямо поинтересовался Псих.

И достирывать пришлось в холодной.

Хорошо ещё, свет не выключила. Знает ведь, что я не мстительный.

На кухне одежда просохла бы скорее, это было самое тёплое место во всём блоке на десять комнат, но развешивать пришлось в комнате: крали все, и бывшие полицейские, которых на станции было большинство: Ярд в двух шагах. Особенно то, что можно было сразу съесть, или переделать до неузнаваемости, или продать на сторону. Ну, в нашем секторе хотя бы не резали на каждом углу, и рабства не было, и людоедства. А в комнату ко мне скоро влезут, пока я в душе был, не влезли только потому, что Лестрейд не на смене, а за стенкой. Посмотреть, что я сверху принёс. Опять же, Шерлок. Поселить его больше некуда, кроме как ко мне, а кормил я его на кухне, в самом тёплом месте, потому что прикрыться, кроме халата, бедняге пока было нечем, и Бутчер, вечно голодный торчок, смотрел к нам в кастрюлю и на исколотые руки Психа, а ещё некоторые так, косились.

Сам Шерлок ел, как птичка, и больше глазел по сторонам, словно наизусть запоминая каждую мелочь. Ну, если он по тоннелям в темноте так ходил…

В конце концов, прихватив кастрюлю с остатками еды, а то к утру можно остаться и без того, и без другого, мы вернулись в ещё больше отсыревшую комнату, без смущения забрались под одно одеяло, прижались друг к другу и уснули.

Проснулся я среди ночи от холода. Включил фонарик. Шерлок сидел на краю кровати. Перед ним стоял раскрытый скрипичный футляр, полный гнилых опилок и ржавчины.

В тот миг меня посетило, наконец, сомнение: а вдруг он и вправду псих? Начнёт наигрывать среди ночи вот хотя бы ложкой по кастрюле, или прирежет во сне (врач-лекарства-наркотики), или мало ли что в эту голову взбредёт. Зарежет и сбежит. Лестрейд вот с ним знаком, приводы были. Будет стоять вместе с Донован над моим холодным трупом, разводить руками, Салли скажет: «Пора звонить психу», - и оба хором невесело засмеются…

- Да, Джон, ты перепутал знак, - голос у него был глубокий, певучий.

- Шерлок, иди спать, холодно, - сказал я, практически насильно укладывая детектива-консультанта, про которого подвыпивший Лестрейд, сколько я его помню, травил байки.

- Пожалуйста, постарайся не звать меня по имени, особенно при посторонних, - пробормотал он напоследок.

Все разговоры я решил оставить на утро. Планировал я что-то вроде «деваться мне от тебя некуда, но если будешь хулиганить…», а вышло совсем по-другому.

Поднялись мы по сигналу будильника на моём мобильном – сети давным-давно не было, но старичок ещё пыхтел, - и рванули в умывальню, пока там были вода и свет. После семи действовал единственный кран – на общей кухне – и все очень внимательно следили, как другие расходуют общественное достояние.

Не было больше тайн, не было интимности, не было разделения. В нашем секторе образовалось что-то вроде военного коммунизма или студенческого кампуса: большая, не всегда дружная, но цепляющаяся друг за друга семья. Все возились в одной куче: мужчины, женщины, молодёжь, старики. Все знали всё и про всех, новости расходились моментально.

В полумраке умывальни Салли звонко хлопнула Шерлока мокрой рукой по голому плечу:

- Привет, Псих!

- Доброе утро, Салли, - по лицу Шерлока прошла едва заметная тень воспоминаний, я не однажды видел такое после войны. Прошлая жизнь, сладкие мечты…

- Всегда умел устраиваться, а? Док у нас жених завидный. Давно пора было, Джон, всем нам надо двигаться вперёд.

Мне хотелось высказать этой бестактной женщине всё, что я думаю, но утреннее время дорого, вода не будет течь вечно.

- Не завидуй, Салли, - Шерлок занял освободившееся место у раковины и плеснул воды в лицо. – Лестрейд при тебе. И Андерсон не пришёл этой ночью в какой-то мере из-за меня. Пришлось дать ему по голове – никак не желал отпускать нас с Джоном.

- У тебя пониже спины тоже написано отнюдь не «консультирующий детектив», - прошипела Салли и удалилась.

Тут как раз вырубили воду.

- Джооон, полотенце! – капризно потребовал мой новый сосед, я, не успев опомниться, сунул полотенце ему в руки, и он принялся вытирать с лица остатки мыла.

Хорошо, что вчера мы успели побриться.

Потом он, морщась, натянул сырую одежду и последовал за мной в рабочую столовку, на завтрак первой смены. Старина Анджело, главный повар, когда-то держал итальянский ресторанчик, и теперь даже из консервов и сублиматов старался соорудить что-нибудь приличное. Пусть у Шерлока не было рабочей карточки, моего врачебного авторитета должно хватить на сегодня. А к обеду, если гость решит остаться, пусть договаривается сам, или получает рабочую карточку.

- Что ты умеешь делать? – спросил я. – Детективы у нас, к сожалению, не востребованы, этим делом тоже не прокормишься. Электрик, водопроводчик, уборщик. Врач?

- Врач… возможно. Впрочем, остальное тоже не так уж сложно, - он дёрнул уголком губ. – Джооон… Ты решил, что я собираюсь остаться? Запомни, на земле и под землёй я на сегодняшний день представляю наибольшую опасность для окружающих. Спасибо за ночлег и завтрак, я ухожу через полчаса.

- В Лоутон?

Он приподнял бровь.

- Да, в Лоутон. Надо торопиться, пока отлив и мои любимые тоннели свободны от воды.

В это время любопытный Анджело высунулся с кухни поглазеть, кого же это привёл Док.

- Шерлок, - он подбежал к столу, вытирая руки о фартук. – Как я рад тебя видеть! Знаешь, Док, этот парень снял с меня обвинение в тройном убийстве. Док прекрасный человек, Шерлок, дорогой, надеюсь, у вас всё сладится. Эх, до войны я бы вам свечку принёс, для романтики. Что это я? Вы же придёте в обед, и вечером, вечером я вам пирог испеку, в честь встречи, могу я побаловать старого друга или нет?

- Мы не… - начал я снова, но Анджело уже скрылся на кухне, а все, кто был в зальчике, пялились на нас. - Я жену похоронил недавно, - предупредил я Шерлока. – И наверняка тебя кто-то ждёт в Лоутоне. Девушка. Или парень.

- Нет, - покачал он головой.

- Значит, ты так же одинок, как и я.

- Мне лестно твоё предложение, Джон, - как-то странно глядя на меня произнёс Шерлок. – Но я женат на своей работе. Позволь напомнить тебе второй раз, я ухожу через полчаса и ни в коем случае не останусь.

Мы как раз относили грязную посуду, рассиживаться было некогда. Утро, не располагающее к долгим откровенным разговорам. Обычно такие беседы ведут перед сном, но вчера у нас не было сил, а второго шанса не представится.

- Ты всё забрал из комнаты? Я уже опаздываю, Стемфорд будет ругаться, его смена кончается минут через десять.

- Замок для меня не проблема, - пожал плечами Шерлок. – И если твоего Стемфорда зовут Майк, передавай ему от меня привет.

Ещё один кусочек паззла, щёлкнув, встал на место. Майк обещал меня познакомить с ненормальным приятелем, проживающим на Бейкер-стрит. После случайной встречи, помню, часа два катался на метро, всё равно меня нигде не ждали, и думал, что стало с предыдущим соседом того сумасшедшего. Я как раз вернулся с одной войны, а вечером меня догнала другая.

- Неужели ты не зайдёшь к нему поздороваться? – удивился я.

- Сантименты, - фыркнул Шерлок, но пошёл вслед за мной.

До больнички мы так и не дошли. Взвыла сигнализация, замигал свет, послышались топот ног, выстрелы, даже взрывы. Масштабных сражений давненько не было, людей осталось слишком мало, особо воинственные давно перебили друг друга. Я было кинулся в сторону боя, но Шерлок рванул меня в одну из неприметных ниш, сдвинул какую-то панель и выпихнул в образовавшуюся щель. Мы оказались в узком, затянутом паутиной проходе. Чёрт возьми, ещё одна дыра. Хорошо хоть, через такую не протащишь более-менее серьёзный отряд.

- Лестница, нам нужна лестница, если я верно помню карту, она должна быть где-то здесь, - бормотал Шерлок, протискиваясь между сырых неровных стен, подсвечивая себе маленьким фонариком, чтобы не напороться на кусок проступившей из-под крошащегося бетона арматуры.

- Или?

- Утонем, как котята в ведёрке. Скорее всего, они с минуты на минуту подорвут шлюзы.

Я остановился, задохнувшись в неверии.

- А остальные?

- Идём, иначе их жертва будет напрасной.

- Мы должны вернуться и предупредить… - начал я.

- Нет, - твёрдо сказал Шерлок. – Мы должны использовать преимущество во времени. Я, по крайней мере. Ты поступай, как знаешь, а я на вопрос со слезой одного ребёнка ответил давно.

Он продолжил упрямо протискиваться.

- Надеюсь, это всё не ради спасения собственной шкуры.

Я двинулся за ним, думая, что, может быть, удастся обойти врага с тыла и спасти чёртовы шлюзы. Война на уничтожение. Последние крупные битвы были за территорию, ресурсы берегли, а люди теперь тоже были ресурсом, их, как правило, старались взять в плен, если не удавалось обратить на свою сторону. Что за чёртов секрет хотят здесь похоронить? И кто? Я и не знал, что в нынешнем мире остались силы, способные на крупномасштабные операции. Свалился же на мою голову этот псих, близкий к прежнему правительству…

- Это, к сожалению, необходимое для решения условие.

Щель стала совсем узкой и упёрлась в завал. Шерлок пополз вдоль завала вверх, то распираясь между стен, то хватаясь за шаткие обломки. Мы были уже почти у самого верха, когда куча земли и бетонных обломков начала сочиться влагой и медленно проседать. До того, как тугой поток забил поверх расплывшейся «запруды», нам удалось нырнуть в вентиляционную шахту, уходившую вбок. Вода шла по ней, делая неимоверно скользкими гладкие стенки и пол. Когда мы карабкались наверх в узкой трубе по шатающимся ржавым скобам, сверху било уже основательно, поток норовил скинуть нас со ступеней обратно, в бушующий внизу ад. Шерлок давно выронил фонарик, хорошо, что мы, подземные жители, всегда таскаем свет на лбу. Труба упёрлась в решётку, запертую на замок. Вода была холодной, Шерлок начал возиться внутри замка какой-то проволочкой, но пальцы не слушались. Я достал верный зигзауэер, служивший мне ещё в прошлую войну, и проложил путь к свободе.

Не знаю, куда и почему тащил меня потом Шерлок, помню только, что было близко к поверхности, пыльно, холодно, промокшая одежда покрывалась корочкой льда и адски хотелось спать. Мы оказались в крохотной комнатушке, заваленной книгами. Видно было, что обустроена она была уже после войны, но долгое время сюда никто не наведывался. Я почувствовал, как ловкие руки раздевают меня, накрывают ледяными одеялами, потом тёплое тело проскальзывает на место рядом со мной и волны жара накрывают меня с головой.

Меня окружала чернота, усыпанная зеленоватыми звёздами. Они мерцали и перемещались. Космос вокруг пытался вращаться, проваливался подо мной и рывком вставал на место. За стеной кто-то возился. За стеной? В соседнем космосе? Я потянулся ко лбу и включил фонарь.

Тараканы и мокрицы бросились врассыпную.

Лоб был покрыт холодным потом и, наверняка, налипшей пылью. Старая рана так не вовремя напомнила о себе.

Синеватый круг от фонаря заскользил по комнате. Пыльные ковры, пирамиды книг с нечитаемыми названиями. Какие-то запредельные для меня области физики, химии, высшей математики и почему-то философии. От электронагревателя шли волны тепла, но работы движка не было слышно, интересно, где Шерлок берёт электричество? Хотя при таких познаниях в разных областях естественных наук… Честно говоря, из рассказов Лестрейда у меня сложился образ погружённого в себя, совершенно неприспособленного в быту человека.

«Медицинская» стопка: анатомия, генетика, акушерство, - он что тут, рожать в одиночку собирался? О господи. Поверх следующей стопки стояла банка, в банке плавала матка, человеческая. В углу был стол, на столе – присыпанные вездесущей серой пылью бумаги и колбы.

Я попытался сесть, голова закружилась.

«Совершенно неприспособленный в быту» Шерлок вошёл с котелком чего-то вкусно пахнущего, хотя на вид совершенно неаппетитного.

- Солнечные батареи, стащил из одного исследовательского центра. И химические – на случай затяжной непогоды. Я подумал, что шум и дым привлекут лишнее внимание, так что от двигателя внутреннего сгорания пришлось отказаться.

- И давно они работают?

- Третий год. Причём большую половину времени - без моего участия. Видишь ли, года полтора назад мне пришлось покинуть Англию, определённый этап расследования потребовал этого, а когда я вернулся…

- Погоди. Ты хочешь сказать, что смог перебраться через Ла-Манш? Как?

- Вплавь. Нет, только в одну сторону, для возвращения я нашёл катер, с той стороны масштабы разрушений значительно меньше. Пока.

- Что значит «пока»? – поинтересовался я, хотя не до конца поверил. – Старушку Англию списали со счёта, а на континенте война продолжается?

- Не было никакой войны, Джон, - Шерлок вздохнул.

Ложка замерла на полпути к моему рту.

- Слушай, если нас накрыло сразу так, что мы даже ответить не смогли, это не значит…

- Не было никакой войны. Один эксперимент пошёл не по плану. Коллапсор Эдинбургского университета вышел из-под контроля.

- Коллайдер, может быть?

- Нет, коллапсор, темпоральный коллапсор. Часть темпорального ускорителя. Знаешь, что это за чёртова пыль, Джон?

- Бетон крошится, - я пожал плечами. Уже нападала в котелок. На зубах поскрипывает.

- Это пески времени, - мечтательно прикрыв глаза, нараспев произнёс Шерлок. – Протовещество, которое безуспешно искали алхимики. В пыль превращается не только бетон, на пути искажающих пространственно-временных потоков такой пылью становятся и металл, и дерево, и вода, и бренная плоть. Ты обращал внимание, как мало тел оказалось под завалами?

Я вздохнул. Интересно, что он принял?

- А климат, Джон? Как ты думаешь, что за бомбу на нас кинули? Где пресловутая ядерная зима?

Я задумался. Было в его словах что-то. Пылевые бури случались регулярно, однако солнце светило над Англией так же часто, вернее, так же редко, только вот со временами года случилось нечто ужасное. Чаще всего было холодно и дождливо, но ни с того, ни с сего, мог повалить снег, тут же сменяющийся адской жарой и грозами, а однажды жара и сушь продержались полтора месяца, причём по календарю был февраль. Про земледелие можно было забыть, хотя мы потихоньку строили подземную оранжерею. Я вспомнил товарищей со станции, которую вот уже два года считал домом…

- Нет, мы не можем вернуться и проверить, что с ними, - словно прочитав мои мысли, сказал Шерлок. – И нам придётся двигаться быстрее новостей.

Мы? Нам? В нынешнем состоянии я, наверно, буду только обузой, наверняка и нога даст себя знать.

- Ты же вроде другим занимался до войны, - перевёл я тему.

Он засопел.

- До инцидента, - произнёс он с нажимом, - я действительно консультировал этих идиотов из Ярда. Так что пришлось подучиться уже после, - кивнул он на книги.

- И теперь ты собираешься спасти мир.

- Вроде того. Если получится. К сожалению, миру рассчитывать больше не на кого.

Ложка уже скребла по дну. Я допил остатки через край и отставил котелок.

- И кто же тот страшный злодей, что пытается помешать твоему благородному поступку?

- Я могу только предполагать. Был у меня один поклонник, преступник международного масштаба, - губы Шерлока искривились.

Расширенные зрачки, лихорадочно блестящие глаза, сверхценные идеи и, похоже, мания преследования. Он и до войны-то был не вполне психически здоров, баловался наркотиками, а уж после такого стресса и, возможно, насилия, неизбежного с подобным характером, совсем поехал, бедняга.

- Ты один можешь остановить этот… коллапсор, - не удержался я.

- Ускоритель. И не я один, но другие вряд ли сунутся.

- И ты решил доверить эту стррррашную тайну первому встречному, про которого почти ничего не знаешь, - на меня начал наваливаться сон, знобило, и Шерлок, заметив это, улёгся рядом, согревая. Я погасил свет.

- Тебе около сорока лет, ты военный врач, хирург, ранение получил ещё до инцидента, в Афганистане или Ираке. Телефон подарил кто-то из родных, ты бережёшь его, как память. Скорее всего, это был брат, с которым ты был не в ладах из-за его жены или пьянства, и теперь, после его гибели, не можешь простить себе глупой размолвки, а родителей потерял ещё раньше. Тебе не чужды понятия чести, справедливости и прочие гуманистические ценности. Ведь катастрофа застала тебя в другой части метро, на станцию «Вестминстер» ты эмигрировал, можно сказать, из идейных соображений. И тебя взяли, ведь ты хороший врач, очень хороший. Хромота у тебя психосоматическая, тремор тоже. Мэри, с большой долей вероятности могу утверждать, что твою жену звали Мэри, Джон и Мэри, апофеоз банальности, ты встретил уже здесь, она была медсестрой и умерла пару месяцев назад от обострения какой-то хронической болезни, спасти её ты не смог, требовалось оборудование, которого нет в твоём распоряжении, - это всё со скоростью пулемётной очереди. – Это моя работа, Джон.

- Потрясающе, - сказал я, действительно поражённый, хотя напоминание о Мэри болью отозвалось в сердце.

– Обычно говорят иначе. Посылают куда подальше, - он помолчал, потом добавил, уже медленнее и тише: - Ты… любил её. До сих пор любишь. Прости.

Я примирительно дотронулся до его руки в темноте.

- Расскажи, как ты это делаешь.

И он пустился в объяснения, под которые я заснул.

Я проснулся и лежал, не открывая глаз, прислушиваясь к стукам и шорохам старого дома, знакомым с детства. Хорошей мыслью было наконец привезти Мэри сюда, они обязательно подружатся с мамой и Гарри. Я плотнее прижался к тёплой спине, зарылся носом в волнистые волосы, втянул запах…

- Что тебе снилось? – прошептал я, медленно начиная осознавать, что проклятая пыль забивает нос.

- Мама, - прозвучал глубокий мужской голос, отдаваясь во мне, так тесно мы лежали. – Мне снилась мама. Она сказала, что мечтает о внуках. Знаешь, Джон, - продолжил Шерлок, не оборачиваясь, - протовещество – лучший контрацептив. У меня ничего не вышло.

Он сел, потом встал, забегал по комнате.

- А крысы? – спросил я. – А тараканы?

- Время, время, - с нажимом произнёс он. – Концентрация пыли растёт. В первое время дети ещё рождались, помнишь? А мы с Молли не успели. Можно предположить, что это связано с изменениями среды, приводящими к невозможности существования того или иного биологического вида. Например, для людей – около ста лет. Мокрицы за это время сменят множество поколений, к тому же, их возможности простираются дальше наших. Нынешняя катастрофа рукотворна, но у природы, похоже, имеется подобный опыт, отличная тема для исследований. Не знаю, каков ресурс ускорителя, сколько он продержится, не знаю, обратимы ли последствия, восстановится ли фертильность женщин до того, как они слишком состарятся, но мы не можем сидеть, сложа руки, надо же с чего-то начать!

- Так, значит, ты собираешься в Эдинбург? – спросил я. Судя по часам, было раннее утро.

Шерлок кивнул: огонёк у него на лбу прочертил в темноте быстро тающую линию. Запасливый парень.

Я чувствовал себя прекрасно, но решил, что в Эдинбург мне точно не надо, так что не мешало бы изобразить лёгкую недееспособность, если можно так выразиться. К тому же мне было искренне жаль этого великого, сохранившего блестящие способности, но повредившегося рассудком большого ребёнка. Сам я мало разбирался в психических заболеваниях, хотя справлялся худо-бедно со срывами обитателей станции «Вестминстер»: деваться было некуда. Ну и, откровенно говоря, после войны вряд ли кто-то остался полностью нормальным.

На одной из станций нашего сектора, «Грин Парк», жил неплохой специалист, мы по нынешним временам, можно сказать, приятельствовали, познакомившись как-то на импровизированной «конференции» современного мира. Оставалось заманить туда Шерлока. Предлог был простым, доставить несчастного и больного меня в безопасное место, чтобы несчастный и больной я не был обузой в дороге.

Стоило мне поделиться идеей, как то, что было у Шерлока в руках, полетело в стену.

- Джон, мы не можем! Время работает против нас! Я третий месяц не могу выбраться из грёбаного Лондона! К тому же тебе лучше пересидеть, нас уже видели вместе, ты большой опасности, а уж если нас заметят вместе снова… У него везде свои люди!

И всё-таки Шерлок не смог бросить меня на произвол судьбы. Я чувствовал себя последней сволочью, когда под конец заставил его снова тащить меня на себе, и мысленно повторял: «Это для твоего же блага, парень».

Когда мы дошли до «Грин Парк», Шерлок был совершенно вымотан.

Том Клэнси работал до войны в какой-то крутой частной психиатрической клинике, растрепал в кулуарах «конференции» пару историй из жизни высшего общества, в которые не очень-то верилось, но психиатр (и психолог) он был от бога, не просто торчал в больничке, как я, а принимал деятельное участие в политике нашего уменьшившегося мира. Том был старостой станции, что, по нынешним временам, не давало преимуществ, одни неприятности, но остаться в стороне ему не позволял характер.

Шерлок попытался отделаться от меня, как только мы проникли на станцию. Снова с чёрного хода. Потом – перед входом в берлогу Тома. Потом…

- Привет, Джон. О, привет, Шерлок. Я же говорил, что у тебя всё наладится, - улыбнулся Том.

Шерлок что-то неразборчиво буркнул.

- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как он за тобой ухаживал, - Том хлопнул меня по плечу. – Парень обожает шикарные жесты. Не удивлюсь, если в этом бардаке даже цветы сумел достать. Ну, хоть до дому-то провожал?

- Если это так можно назвать, - проворчал Шерлок. – Ничего хорошего не вышло. Ну, я пошёл.

- Эй, ты в дом-то нас пустишь? – подталкивая Шерлока к дверям, спросил я. – Он еле на ногах стоит, да и я…

- Я пошёл, - упрямо повторил Шерлок.

- Заходите-заходите, - радушно улыбнулся Том. – Уж чаю-то я для вас найду. Поболтаем о жизни. Как там Майкрофт? Как матушка?

Шерлок и Майкрофт. Видимо, Шерлок был не первым сумасшедшим в семье. О, эти кровосмесительные браки аристократов.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

- Это скорее о смерти.

Но вошёл.

Он заснул прямо в складном кресле, с галетой в руке.

Новостей Том не знал, так что мы сразу перешли к обсуждению главного вопроса. Шерлок был действительно из какого-то влиятельного, но не выставляющего себя напоказ семейства. Он периодически попадал в лапы к Тому – депрессивные эпизоды, наркотики, попытки суицида.

- Зачем ты с ним возишься? – спросил меня Том. – Неужели и правда влюбился? Это же кошмар ходячий. Лучше бы ты мне на станцию чуму притащил. Если сам себя не убьёт, так свернёт себе шею в каком-нибудь безумном приключении или эксперименте. Как он жив до сих пор? Наверно, такие, как ты, регулярно с ним нянчатся. А потом он их выбрасывает. Или подставляет.

- А что за поклонник из преступной среды?

- Джим? – по лицу Тома скользнула тень. – Вроде был такой. Вся беда с этими гениями, что ты не можешь перепроверить все их факты, гипотезы и прочее. Можешь считать их безумными или нет, только полагаясь на собственный здравый смысл, потому что знаний не достаёт, а это не всегда работает. Я даже готов поверить, что пока мы здесь пытались выжить, Шерлок единственный вёл системные исследования. Он смотрит в будущее, в отличие от нас. Нормальных людей такое будущее пугает…

Я тоже начал дремать, в доме Клэнси было неожиданно тепло и уютно, горячий чай и еда после прогулок по тоннелям всегда расслабляли. Кто-то входил и выходил, жилые комнаты здесь соседствовали с приёмной и больничкой. Потом я услышал сквозь сон лязг оружия и резко открыл глаза.

В комнате стало тесновато, несколько стволов смотрели на меня, несколько – на Шерлока.

- Встаньте. Медленно. Поднимите руки вверх, - приказал незнакомый мужчина.

Несколько пар бесцеремонных рук обшарили нас и выложили на стол рядом с чайником небогатый улов: мои завязанные в презерватив мобильник и записная книжка (никогда не лишняя предосторожность в нашей обводнённой местности), запас «герметичной упаковки» и шерлоковская, тоже надёжно упакованная, жестянка, видимо, с наркотиками, а также пара перочинных ножей и зажигалок.

- Вытяните руки вперёд, - наручники щёлкнули, сковывая мою правую с шерлоковской левой, так уж нам повезло расположиться на отдых.

А ребята были неплохо экипированы. Ну, одинаковой формой сейчас никого было не удивить, это кому как повезло найти склад, но больше всего меня поразили нашивки: это была не какая-то из прежних армий, это была армия нового мира. Даже Метросоюз, имевший кое-какой вес и запас прочности, могущий уже позволить себе баловство вроде оранжереи, не прокормил бы регулярных частей, не говоря уже о такой глупой трате ресурсов, как вышивка цветных гербов с переплетающимися буквами JM.

- Старина Джим, - с улыбкой покачал головой Шерлок. – Личная гвардия. Так меня ценит.

- Прости, Джон, - пожал плечами Том. - И ты, Шерлок, тоже прости. Я отвечаю за свою станцию, за своих людей. Мне не нужно, чтобы тут учинили то же, что в Вестминстере, или, скажем, в твоём имении, в Сассексе.

Не вовремя он высунулся с извинениями, забыл, что у меня хороший удар с левой. Том зашмыгал разбитым носом, а парни вытолкали нас за дверь.

Нас ждала мотодрезина – практически роскошь. Больше всего меня поразили постеленный в задней части ковёр и подушки на нём. Туда и усадили нас с Шерлоком. Охрана разместилась вокруг, один встал к рычагам, и дрезина тронулась. Шерлок с безмятежным видом смотрел, как свет фары скачет по рёбрам тоннеля. Скорость увеличилась, нас начало потряхивать. Видимо, водитель был уверен в качестве путей.

- Когда я скажу прыгать, прыгай, - шепнул Шерлок, наклоняясь ко мне.

Охранники не могли его расслышать за шумом мотора, но один на всякий случай ткнул Шерлока в спину прикладом, опасаясь, что мы сговариваемся. Мне же совершенно не хотелось ломать шею, прыгая на такой скорости. Однако через некоторое время ход дрезины начал замедляться, тоннель здесь поворачивал вправо, и Шерлок чуть сжал мою руку, призывая быть в готовности. Я глянул на него, читая по губам.

- Право. Три. Два. Один!

Мы прыгнули и покатились в неожиданно открывшийся боковой ход, путаясь в собственных руках и ногах, стараясь беречь головы, и от этого перетягивая скованные руки каждый в свою сторону.

- Идиоты, - проворчал Шерлок, усаживаясь и шурша чем-то в темноте, видимо, отряхиваясь. – Даже фонарики не отобрали.

- Не включай! – шёпотом крикнул я. Хотя и без света нас очень скоро обнаружат, если остаться на месте.

Но Шерлок уже тащил меня куда-то вбок и вниз. Стены здесь были дырявыми, как сыр, ветвились множеством обвалившихся тоннелей, из которых тянуло холодом, видимо, поверхность была близко. Внизу пыль была совсем другая, обычная пыль, сбивающаяся в комки, свисающая «бородами», а здесь ветер медленно пересыпал мелкие, забивающиеся в любую щель частички праха. Надо будет спросить Шерлока, с чем это связано.

Он выключил налобник за миг до того, как по стенам мазнул дальний отблеск чужих фонарей. Враги рассыпались по проходам, громко топая и перекликаясь, светя во все стороны, с шумом переворачивая попадающиеся кучи мусора. К счастью, они пролетели мимо нас, а ещё в метании лучей я заметил уходящую вверх трубу. Мы прокрались на другую сторону прохода и нырнули в низкую арку. Боковые стенки на какое-то время скрыли нас от преследователей. Вжимаясь в стену, я потрогал ближайшие ступеньки. Вряд ли выдержат одного, а уж тем более двоих. Я смутно представлял, как ещё карабкаться со скованными руками. Бетонная труба была довольно широкой, расставив руки, я едва дотягивался до противоположных стенок.

- Прижмись ко мне спиной, - шёпотом скомандовал Шерлок. – Вес! Ещё вес! Делай, как я.

Оперевшись спиной на меня, а рукой на ступеньку попрочнее, он упёрся длинной ногой в стену.

- Вес!

И мы, с большим риском свернуть шею, полезли наверх в таком распоре, стараясь не задевать хлипкие ступени.

- Мы спина к спине у мачты, против тысячи вдвоём, - шёпотом затянул я, чтобы выровнять ритм движения, хотя действовали мы со странной для недавно знакомых людей слаженностью. И спиной услышал, как Шерлок усмехнулся.

Однако совсем без ступенек не обошлось. Уже поднявшись над краем, пришлось сделать синхронный рывок, в полёте цепляясь за край. Вытянуть себя на руках было невозможно, и ноги забились в поисках опоры. Я хорошо запомнил страшный момент, когда висел над пропастью и железная скоба, подломившись под моим весом, с грохотом улетела вниз. К счастью, следующая оказалась крепче, и мы выбрались наверх раньше, чем на шум сбежалась «личная гвардия Джима».

Луч фонаря ударил вверх.

- Гнильё одно, - ещё одна выломанная ступенька с гневом была отброшена в сторону. – Никаких следов. Что вы все здесь собрались? Продолжайте поиски, они не могли далеко уйти!

Я опустил руку, которой зажимал рот, чтобы не выдать тяжёлого дыхания. Больше всего хотелось лечь прямо здесь и никогда не вставать, но у Шерлока были иные планы.

- Не время, Джон! Надо выбраться из города как можно скорее!

- Чтобы нас сожрали живьём? – я имел достаточно смутные, но довольно мрачные представления о том, что творилось за пределами М25, но, судя по тому, что лондонцам никто не пришёл на помощь…

- Мы сделаем небольшой крюк, по восточному побережью. Я ничего не слышал о пиратах, поэтому считаю такой путь более безопасным, чем сухопутный, по моим подсчётам, мы способны принять на борт достаточное количество горючего. Идём, Джон.

В существование катера я не верил, пока не потрогал рукой выкрашенный серой краской борт. И на этой старой калоше Шерлок переправился через Ла-Манш? Хотя, в ту сторону он обошёлся даже без неё. Название и порт приписки действительно были выведены по-французски. Впрочем, всё по порядку.

- На складах вдоль Темзы можно найти практически всё. Ни происходящая сейчас катастрофа, ни одичавшие люди не могли уничтожить запасы за такое короткое время. Я знаю пару мест, где мы заправимся по пути. Думаю, до темноты мы всё равно не успеем отплыть, посвятим это время сборам.

Лицо у него разрумянилось, глаза горели, кудри торчали из-под сбившейся шапочки во все стороны.

- Шерлок, - начал я. Пора было это прекращать. Ну, допустим, его преследует кто-то из бывших уголовников, мало ли кому он в той жизни перешёл дорогу.

Он глянул на меня, как на предателя. Совсем по-детски. Ещё эти его губы.

- Как ты не понимаешь! Надо спешить. Армии создаются с определённой целью. Новый порядок, Джон! О! Я понял!

Правда, делиться тем, что понял, Шерлок почему-то не стал. Только взмахнул дырявыми полами пальто, взметнув тучу пыли, и полез через очередной завал. Мне оставалось последовать за ним, как сиамскому близнецу, или точно так же использовать наше положение.

О господи. Ни в какой Эдинбург с безумным попутчиком я отправляться не собирался, но и бросить потерявшегося в новом мире гения тоже не мог. Клятва Гиппократа? Военная присяга? А пёс его знает.

Я вздохнул и поплёлся следом за сбрендившим гением. Кто-то должен был напомнить ему закрыть лицо от пыли или избавиться от наручников.

От воды тянуло гнилью и ещё бог знает чем, что только не сливалось в несчастную Темзу из разрушенного города. Три года прошло, а его разорванные внутренности продолжали сочиться – бензином, маслом, всевозможной химией, остатками разлагающейся органики. Там и здесь виднелись следы слишком высоких приливов. Однако на отмели, посреди мусора, кто-то расставил сети, вдалеке можно было разглядеть ковыляющую по грязи фигуру: несчастный, готовый питаться моллюсками, пропустившими через себя всю эту отраву. Темза поменяла цвет с желтоватого на мертвенно-серый, цвет пыли, из воды торчали обломки помельче и покрупнее, вокруг которых мусор сбивался в островки, кое-где по поверхности растекались радужные пятна. Я бы не хотел свалиться в эту воду.

Берег был полон звуков: крики птиц, плеск воды, скрип качающихся под ветром ржавых портовых кранов, стук о причал чего-то деревянного, разбухшего от воды.

Стараясь не высовываться и не попасться на глаза кому-нибудь, мы пробирались вдоль берега, обзаводясь нужными Шерлоку предметами. Кусок парусины, инструменты, детали, консервы без этикеток, с одной маркировкой. Он выуживал искомое из завалов, словно рентгеном их просвечивал, но пару раз мы заглянули на совершенно целые склады. Часа через три, нагруженные Шерлоковскими железками и тяжёлыми канистрами с бензиново-масляной смесью, мы тащились, как черепахи. Я смертельно устал и проголодался. Погода испортилась, с неба повалил крупными хлопьями мокрый снег. Хотелось заорать и бросить всё, не дожидаясь момента истины, когда Шерлок закрутится на одном месте, повторяя: «Он был где-то здесь, где-то здесь…»

И тут навстречу нам вышла собачья стая. Снег приглушил шорох лап, звери словно скользили в полумраке, грязные, в сосульках свалявшейся шерсти, с красноватыми горящими глазами. Впереди на кривых ногах семенил вожак, грязно-жёлтый, с приоткрытой пастью, обведённой чёрным. Следом брели два пса покрупнее, изначально чёрные, но посеревшие от пыли, как два адъютанта за военачальником. А за ними валило войско, штук двадцать дворняг, капающих слюной, скалящих жёлтые клыки.

- Главное, не бойся, - уверенно произнёс Шерлок. Намотанный на лицо шарф делал голос глуше. – Иди спокойно. На твоей стороне тысячи лет их общения с людьми. Нас не должны принять за добычу.

А я уж прикидывал, удастся ли убежать, бросив эти чёртовы канистры. Даже подходящего куска арматуры не мог из-за них подобрать. Собака двигается в пять раз быстрее человека. И мне страшно было даже представить, сколько всего попадёт в организм с одним самым неглубоким укусом.

- Чувствую себя голым без оружия, - признался я.

Шерлок остановился на минуту, сунул руку за пазуху и протянул мне мой же Зигзауэр.

- Извини, забыл.

- Как ты сумел?...

Он только хмыкнул.

- Это поразительно!

И я с удивлением заметил, что Шерлок просто засиял от простенькой похвалы. Я в очередной раз почувствовал, что разбираю матрёшку. Опять он представился другим человеком, а сколько там ещё было всего внутри…

Без потерь разминувшись со стаей бродячих собак, мы выбрались к полуобвалившейся лестнице. Внизу, у кромки воды, громоздилась куча хлама.

- Катер там, - указал на неё Шерлок. – Я займусь починкой, знаешь, сюда я кое-как дотянул, но раз уж снова придётся выходить в море, хотелось бы иметь запас прочности. А ты поспи, - он кивнул в сторону здания, от которого остался кусок первого этажа. Потом прикрыл канистры и запас провизии куском ржавого железа, присыпал его сверху пылью, будто бы тот не первый день здесь лежал.

- А ты?

- Я долго могу не спать. Особенно когда есть дело.

- Нет уж, - возразил я, вспомнив, как он отключился в гостях у Тома. И спустился следом за Шерлоком к воде.

Под мусором действительно обнаружился катер, далеко не новый, на обшарпанном борту значилось: L'Hirondelle, Cale. Я слышал, что Англия потеряла весь флот в первые дни, дни паники, безвластия и тотального бегства. Не знаю, перебрался ли кто-то в ту пору через Ла-Манш, по крайней мере, никто не вернулся обратно, чтобы рассказать об этом.

Мокрый снег повалил гуще, ветер усиливался, и я не понимал, как у Шерлока ещё сгибаются пальцы. Я кое-как укутал его в подобранную нами парусину с головой, встал сзади, укрывая спину от ветра.

- Джон, пассатижи. Джон, клещи. Джон, ключ, - то и дело командовал он. Это было похоже на операцию, в которой я мог только ассистировать. С устройством джипа я ещё был кое-как знаком, но вот катеров в Афганистане не было.

Длинные пальцы, явно не привычные к подобной работе, копались в моторе. Когда Шерлок в очередной раз уронил ключ, я взял его руки в ладони и принялся дышать на них, согревая. Глаза Шерлока странно блеснули. Отогревшись, он снова принялся за дело.

Стемнело, пришлось работать при свете налобников, рискуя выдать своё местоположение. Оставалось надеяться на плохую видимость. Шерлок осмотрел борта, проверил рулевую стойку. Мы вычерпали собравшуюся воду, Шерлок заявил, что течи нет. Включать мотор он отказался, и я даже не знал, что опаснее, устроить шум среди ночи или отправиться в путь неизвестно на чём.

Снова замаскировав катер, мы укрылись от ветра в ближайших развалинах. Сели, теснее прижавшись друг к другу, на небольшом кожаном диванчике. Огонь разводить не стали. Было слишком сыро и холодно, заснуть не удавалось. После часа дрожания в обнимку под многострадальным куском парусины, мы встали размяться. Сохранившийся кусок здания был офисом какого-то банка, комната, где мы прятались, - чьим-то кабинетом. Шерлок приподнял потерявшую краски картину, за ней обнаружился небольшой сейф. Бывший детектив покрутил ручку, прислушиваясь, потом набрал код и извлёк припрятанную за потерявшими цену деньгами початую бутылку виски.

В общем-то, от скуки и бессонницы я начал расспрашивать Шерлока о его приключениях, о том, что творилось по ту сторону канала. Полуторачасовой рассказ (с моими наводящими вопросами) был щедро пересыпан словами «бардак» и «идиоты». Шерлок объяснил, что накопившееся в ускорителе напряжение сбрасывается постепенно, первые удары были сильнее и чаще, нынешние, соответственно, слабее и реже, направление у них произвольное. К тому времени, как я окончательно запутался в терминах, отдалённо понятных благодаря латыни, и длинных формулах, Шерлок добавил «происходит что-то вроде цепной реакции, таким образом, зона поражения расширяется», и снова перешёл к научным выкладкам.

Западное побережье материка накрыло одновременно с Англией. Шерлок считал, что большинство судов попали под очередной удар (или волну?), хотя в первые безумные дни сохранившиеся прибрежные укрепления пытались «держаться до последнего» и в неразберихе несколько раз открывали огонь. Путаницы прибавилось от того, что пыль искажает радиоволны, связь с пострадавшими районами была нарушена полностью, да и по всей земле всё больше барахлила. Эвакуация на том берегу превратилась в паническое бегство, потом, в более спокойных районах, англичан согнали в лагеря беженцев. Обстановка там была удручающей, хотя, например, французы и испанцы жили на остатках собственной земли немногим лучше. Климат по всей планете начал выкидывать коленца. Там и сям вспыхивали военные конфликты из-за территории и ресурсов. Рождаемость неуклонно падала по Евразии с запада на восток. Америка пока держалась.

- Почему же никто не пришёл нам на помощь? – спросил я.

- Первое, что сделали наши соседи, - закрыли поражённую зону на карантин, - пожал плечами Шерлок. – Некоторое время назад стало понятно, что это нелепо, границы зоны продвинулись восточнее, однако об этом молчат, посты не переносят, паника пока зреет исподволь.

Так уж получилось, что мы опередили другие страны в области темпоральных исследователей, во Франции была неплохая группа, но когда половину Европы накрыло… Шерлок нашёл её руководителя, профессора Трентиньяна, ни много, ни мало, в Петербурге. Все правительства твердили о необходимости продолжать исследования, но средств не выделяли, кивая друг на друга, специалистов нет, пара экспедиций исследователей-энтузиастов сгинула на заражённой территории, а локальных конфликтов становилось всё больше.

Он сыпал цифрами и фактами, незнакомыми мне фамилиями и названиями городов, дрожа и стуча зубами, но после нескольких глотков виски разговор поменял направление.

Шерлок назвал какой-то маленький французский городок, и вдруг взгляд его обратился куда-то вдаль.

- Там родина моей бабушки, там дом-музей её брата, Ораса Верне. Был. Осталась одна пыль, туда пришёлся один из самых сильных ударов. Мы с матушкой и братом заезжали в это чудесное место во время путешествий по Европе.

Прошлая жизнь, сладкие мечты…

- Где ты был во время… во время Инцидента? – мне не хотелось сейчас его сильно расстраивать.

- Дома, в поместье. Матушка умерла, и мне пришлось заниматься похоронами. Майкрофт не мог, готовил визит её величества в тот самый исследовательский центр. Я ничего не понимаю в таких делах, миссис Хадсон, моя домовладелица, согласилась помочь. Нашему дому лет пятьсот, так что он выстоял. Старые вещи устойчивей к темпоральным искажениям.

- А потом? – спросил я, в очередной раз протягивая ему бутылку.

Шерлок глотнул, помолчал, глотнул ещё.

- Ну, у нас вышла неплохая коммуна.

- О чём говорил Том?

- Мне хватит, - Шерлок отставил бутылку.

- Ты замёрзнешь, - я прижал его к себе покрепче, и неожиданно принялся рассказывать про Мэри. Если бы у неё не пропал сын, чудом уцелевший в давке на входе станции «Олдгейт», и вдруг ни с того ни с сего исчезнувший три месяца назад с «Вестминстера», может быть, ей хватило бы сил справиться с болезнью и в этот раз. Я просто не мог больше держать горе в себе, говорил, говорил, то, что не говорил никому на станции за эти два одиноких месяца. Шерлок терпеливо меня слушал, не перебивал, не задавал вопросов. – А Молли? – спросил наконец я.

- Молли, - Шерлок вздохнул. – Молли очень хороший человек. Однажды ей не повезло встретить меня. Ты действительно хочешь это знать, Джон? Ах да, по законам нормального человеческого общения я должен тебе хотя бы одну трогательную историю. Молли работала в Бартсе. Она любила меня такой, знаешь ли, самоотречённой, жертвенной любовью, а я беззастенчиво этим пользовался. Потом, после Инцидента, она помогала мне в исследованиях. Молли… призналась мне в любви с такой обречённостью и отчаянием, сказала, что хочет от меня ребёнка, несмотря ни на что, а я как раз заинтересовался участившимися случаями бесплодия и невынашивания. И у нас не получилось ни-че-го! – он выстрелил всё это с бешеной скоростью, под конец не говорил, а почти кричал.

- Ну ты и скотина, - вздохнул я сонно.

- Я тебя разочаровал? Героев не существует, Джон. Во всяком случае, я не один из них. Чего бы ты там ни наслушался от Лестрейда, - он потянул уголки парусины, закутывая нас ещё плотнее. – Никогда не любил алкоголь, он делает меня идиотом.

У меня не было сил спорить или возмущаться.

Проснувшись на рассвете от холода, мы погрузили пожитки в катер, трепетавший на первых волнах отлива, Шерлок перекусил плоскорезами цепь, потому что ключ от проржавевшего замка давно был утерян, и мы, увлекаемые течением, медленно двинулись вниз по реке. Приходилось то и дело отталкиваться прихваченными палками от скоплений мусора или попадавшихся коряг.

Ночные тучи разошлись, выглянуло солнце, воздух медленно теплел. Лёгкий ветерок гнал по поверхности воды мелкую рябь, вокруг было столько радостного блеска: солнечные зайчики на волнах, сырые после отлива обломки, промытые мокрым снегом остатки стёкол. Какое-то время можно было дышать без тряпки на лице, пыль прибило к земле ненадолго. Мы едва не влетели в одну из опор моста Саутворк, стоило мне залюбоваться игрой бликов на внутренней стороне сохранившегося пролёта.

У нас было шесть часов до начала прилива и чуть больше до темноты. Шерлок сердился, что нельзя точно рассчитать скорость продвижения из-за того, что количество и расположение мусора определяется слишком многими факторами, потому приходится рассматривать его как случайную величину, а значит, погрешность составит… интервал… разброс… вероятность… мода… А может, он просто развлекался математическими подсчётами.

Солнце всё сильнее припекало, словно вспомнив, что по календарю конец мая. От Темзы, от сырых и промёрзших строений по берегам поднимался пар. Течение резко усилилось, потом потихоньку замедлилось, и когда мы проходили под обломками моста Королевы Елизаветы, вода упала до минимума. Приходилось быть предельно внимательными, чтобы не сесть на мель или не напороться на что-нибудь. Прилив застал нас у Кайви-Айленда. Неподалёку, в пределах видимости, какие-то плотогоны ковырялись в прибитом к берегу мусоре. Нам пришлось пожертвовать конспирацией и включить чёртов мотор. Он завёлся не сразу, и я, признаться, испытал небольшой приступ паники, потому что плаваю не очень хорошо. Тяжёлая, грязная и холодная вода плескалась за бортом катера. Шерлок что-то подкручивал на ходу, закрепив руль верёвкой, а я вычерпывал накопившуюся воду. Всё равно волны развернули нас на своё усмотрение, звук ударов воды по металлическому борту стал тяжелее, нас стало сильнее раскачивать с боку на бок.

- Ветер поднимается, - Шерлок утёр пот со лба. На солнце в одежде было невыносимо жарко, но стоило от неё избавиться, холодный ветер с Северного моря пробирал до костей.

К закату похолодало, но небо оставалось ясным, к утру мы рисковали превратиться в сосульки, если не найдём надёжного укрытия. Шерлок решил дотянуть до Клактон-он-Си, там мы и забились в сумерках в первую попавшуюся щель, надеясь утром разжиться топливом. После вчерашнего разговора Шерлок откровенничать не хотел. Покончив с расчётами, он принялся болтать о прошлом уцелевших и разрушенных сооружений, попадавшихся на пути, как заправский гид на древнеримских развалинах, и к вечеру осип и выдохся. У него хватило сил только повалиться на бильярдный стол – заночевали мы в бывшем портовом кабаке – и потребовать чаю, которого, естественно, не было. Я скормил Шерлоку найденный в кладовке консервированный компот, укрыл его собранными по залу скатертями и занавесками, потом лёг под бок. Остатки виски перед сном мы допили в торжественном молчании.

К утру ветер ещё усилился. Нас постоянно сносило к берегу, и приходилось держать курс в открытое море. Я, кажется, становился заправским моряком.

Небо было ясным, а Шерлок мрачным.

- Скучно, - проворчал он. – Бездействие отупляет.

Потом прошёл на корму и свернулся там калачиком. Вид у него был как у больного ребёнка, несмотря на трёхдневную щетину. Я отвернулся и стал следить за курсом. Всё же я ему не мамочка. И зачем только я во всё это ввязался?

- Затем же, зачем вторгся в Афганистан, - донеслось с кормы.

- Что, прости? – и тут до меня дошло. – Думаешь, адреналин?

- Не только, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Забота о слабых и несчастных. Мне не льстит быть слабым и несчастным. Опекай кого-нибудь другого. Мне не нужны няньки.

К сожалению, пристать к берегу в этом месте не было никакой возможности. Я ждал её с нетерпением, хотя ещё не представлял, что сделаю, ссажу Шерлока и вернусь в Лондон, сойду и обосную колонию, выбью дурь из этой слишком умной башки или просто утоплю поганца, втравившего меня непонятно во что… Шерлок притих. Две тысячи чертей, три тысячи чертей, как говорят настоящие морские волки, когда же кончатся эти скалы? Вот бы подняться повыше, туда, где по синеве размазаны полупрозрачные полосы облаков…

Металлический корпус нагревался на солнце, от скопившейся на дне воды шёл гнилой запах, холодный ветер обдавал солёными брызгами. Я не заметил, когда нас накрыла благодатная тень облака погуще, но через какое-то время, утомлённый затянувшимся просветом, в надежде поднял голову. Облако медленно наползало на солнце. Надо мной росли, клубясь, чудесные воздушные замки, а чуть дальше к горизонту подбрюшья туч темнели синим. Ветер начал посвистывать, там и здесь по гребням волн побежали барашки.

Проклятые скалы тянулись вперёд ещё на добрых пару миль, вода вокруг них опасно кипела и бурлила.

- Шерлок! – позвал я.

Он не откликался, сидел, как истукан, на корме, обняв колени, таращась в никуда блестящими глазами. Я увидел в них тёмное отражение сгущающихся туч и принялся трясти Шерлока за плечи. Обе прошлые ночи я грел его со спины, поэтому только теперь обнаружил оттопыривающую внутренний карман жестяную коробку, ту самую, которую у нас отобрали на «Грин Парк».

- Когда ты успел?

- Пока ты бил морду Тому, - медленно и отстранённо проговорил Шерлок.

- Нет, когда ты успел принять… Что это было вообще? Мы же… Как ты мог? Погода портится, скалам конца не видно! – катер ощутимо тряхнуло. – Я сейчас же выброшу эту мерзость, и если ещё раз…

Я полез ему за пазуху, он вцепился в ворот пальто с когда-то явно пижонски-розовой петлицей так, словно от этого его жизнь зависела.

- Не смей, ты не понимаешь, там ведь не только то, о чём ты подумал. Я не могу так, мой ум умирает в бездействии!

- Он умрёт гораздо быстрее, если ты разобьёшь голову о…

Послышался отвратительный звук мнущегося металла. Нас провезло брюхом по камням.

- Руль! – заорал благим матом Шерлок, но катер уже ударился боком о скалу с такой силой, что нас выбросило через противоположный борт.

Очнулся я от резкой боли в грудной клетке. Солёная вода, обдирая горло, толчком выплеснулась в рот и стекла с уголка приоткрытых губ. Кто-то развернул моё лицо вверх, мягкие губы прикоснулись к губам, выдох... Снова несколько резких толчков в грудь и выдох, неожиданно переходящий в быстрый, почти целомудренный поцелуй, ещё один поцелуй-клевок в скулу, полувздох-полувсхлип:

- Давай же, Джон! Пожалуйста! Не бросай меня!

Веки никак не желали подниматься. Голова кружилась, во рту всё горело от соли.

- Воды… - прошептал я.

Струйка солоноватой воды потекла в рот, я глотнул и тут же, не открывая глаз, перевернулся на живот: меня стошнило. Подхваченный чьими-то сильными руками, я, наконец, сел и огляделся.

Шерлок стоял на коленях рядом со мной, оба мы были мокры насквозь. Холодный дождь пополам с градом лупил с неба. Я подставил ему губы.

Серые тучи клубились над головой, серое море бушевало в двух шагах, почти затопив узкую полоску серого, перемешанного с пылью песка.

- Джон, пожалуйста… Ты можешь идти?

Я с трудом поднялся, опираясь на него, и меня снова вырвало.

- Головой где-то здорово приложило… Но ноги держат, - просипел я.

Шерлок подставил мне правое плечо. Левую руку он как-то странно прижимал к груди, левый рукав пальто сверху был оторван по шву. Блестящие чёрные скалы казались скользкими и неприступными. Град теперь мешался с мокрым снегом, вода ещё поднялась. Ловя друг друга на скользких камнях, мы набрели на пещерку, начинающуюся у воды, и пошли вверх узким ходом вдоль разбухшего, мутного, бурлящего ручья. Ненадолго посадив меня у стены, Шерлок вернулся с зажжённым факелом – выбеленной морем палкой, на которую была намотана какая-то тряпка. Я пощёлкал фонарём – не горит.

- Мой цел, но будем экономить, - предупредил Шерлок.

За парой поворотов резкий морской ветер уже не чувствовался, хотя из каких-то щелей сквозило. Едва стало немного теплей, я захотел лечь на пол и никуда больше не двигаться, но Шерлок неумолимо потащил меня вперёд. Я вяло переставлял ноги, стараясь не спалить себе лицо факелом, пока Шерлока наконец не устроила ничем не отличающаяся от прочих нора в боковом ответвлении. Он загнал меня на небольшой уступ, где едва доставало места для нас двоих и костра, подталкивая плечом под задницу, и я бухнулся вперёд, на колени, а потом вовсе растянулся на полу. Стало темно, то ли факел погас, то ли веки стали неимоверно тяжёлыми.

Я смутно ощущал, как слишком сильные для такого тощего тела руки освободили меня от мокрой одежды и перетащили на кучу плавника, как воздух потеплел и потянуло дымом, как Шерлок улёгся сзади и обхватил меня длинными руками и ногами. Кожа у него была удивительно нежной и невозможно горячей. Я на самом деле никогда не хотел оказаться в ситуации, где другой мужчина прижимается к моей голой заднице, но был настолько вымотан, что угрелся и заснул, несмотря на выпирающую из импровизированной подстилки ветку.

Пару раз я был близок к пробуждению. Сначала решил, что это озноб, но, окончательно проснувшись, понял: Шерлок несколько раз поднимался среди ночи, чтобы подбросить топлива в костёр. В красных отсветах лицо моего спутника казалось почти нечеловеческим и при этом удивительно детским. Он неровно дышал, цепляясь за меня с отчаянием, что ли, доверчиво пристроив голову на моём плече, прижимался ко мне сбоку: во сне я всё-таки перевернулся на спину. Моя рука сама собой зарылась в спутанные кудри, провела по длинной гибкой шее, по гладкой спине, слегка притормозив у надписи – не видной в полумраке, не ощутимой под пальцами. И двинулась дальше.

Я сам не понял, как это получилось. Так просто и естественно. Как будто мы знали друг друга тысячу лет. Ну, во всяком случае, с моей стороны так и было. Я увлечённо слушал байки Лестрейда, веря и не веря в существование такого человека, как Шерлок Холмс. Разного, странного, то неимоверно умного, то чрезвычайно нелепого, то поразительно сильного, то вдруг бессильного перед собственными слабостями. Я жадно ловил каждую историю, каждую подробность, и тайком переделывал их в рассказы. «Записки о Шерлоке Холмсе» сгинули вместе со всеми остальными записками – другие обитатели станции тоже делились воспоминаниями – и своеобразной летописью. Мне было ужасно обидно, что такая прекрасная жизнь нелепо оборвалась, словно не оборвались в тот же день тысячи других жизней, нет, я считал, что всё не могло кончиться так, я мучительно раздумывал, какое героическое окончание присочинить к «Запискам», словно и так мало приукрасил в них реальность. Реальный Шерлок оказался не совсем тем человеком, но такой, живой, он притягивал меня куда больше, не считая того, что уже неоднократно хотелось проломить ему гениальную башку. И этот интерес, и загадка, и жажда узнать, чем же кончится история, наложились на заочную любовь. Не ту любовь, которой мы занялись в пахнущей дымом пещерке, а ту, которая – почти служение. То, каким открытым и податливым он может быть в моих руках, мне и в голову не приходило. Всё это, или, по крайней мере, половину, я выложил Шерлоку, когда он отдыхал на моей груди после того, как…

После того, как мы целовались отчаянно, он раскрывался и подавался навстречу мне, и я ласкал его, двигался на нём и в нём, стараясь нечаянно не задеть левую руку, по которой расплылся синяк от запястья до локтя, а воздух в пещерке раскалялся, пока не вскипел, не взорвался и не выплеснулся. После того, как я собрал губами слёзы с ресниц Шерлока.

Меня словно прорвало, я восторгался им, каждой частичкой, каждым жестом, и в конце концов ляпнул, что готов простить ему и Молли, и приключения, о которых свидетельствует татуировка на заднице, и даже Сассекс и Вестминстер, и что хочу верить ему в этой истории с ускорителем, хотя на самом деле до сих пор ни чуточки не верил.

- Я не нуждаюсь в твоём прощении, Джон, - сказал Шерлок, внезапно отстраняясь. Он поднялся и морщась от отвращения начал натягивать сырую одежду. Одной рукой.

- Погоди, дай хоть руку посмотреть.

- Я и сам знаю, что там трещина в лучевой. Поможешь наложить шину.

- И ты меня ещё вчера таскал. Чем тебя другие места не устраивали?

Он вытянул пару жердин из нашей бывшей подстилки и бросил в огонь.

Я поднялся и обнаружил, что у бывшего края полочки плещется мутная вода.

- Шторм, - пояснил Шерлок. – Мы в безопасности. Судя по отложениям на стенах, вода выше не поднимается. И, знаешь, мне уже пришлось сводить одну татуировку. После школы. «Я всё знаю» - так же мало соответствовало истине.

- А где ты учился? – спросил я, чувствуя себя совершеннейшим идиотом.

- В Хогвартсе, разумеется.

С абсолютно ровным, бесстрастным лицом.

Голова у меня отказывалась соображать – небольшое сотрясение, ещё не схлынувшее возбуждение. Я не представлял, что будет глупее, просить прощения или возмутиться, и, к стыду своему, так и не извинился.

Вынужденное заточение через какое-то время начало меня тяготить. Да ещё Шерлок, того и гляди, наглотается таблеток, если не потерял. Или ломка у него начнётся, даже непонятно, что хуже. Молчание становилось всё более гнетущим, и я попытался завести разговор, всё равно о чём.

- После вчерашнего я почти поверил, что ты переплыл Ла-Манш. Каково это?

- Отвратительно. Едва концы не отдал. Кстати, Новый Лондон, лагерь беженцев рядом с франко-германской границей, прескверное место, особенно если у тебя воспаление лёгких. С температурой не так просто изображать коренного француза, и меня замели.

Ну разумеется. Прогулка по Европе, если имела место, была не менее «приятной», чем наше нынешнее путешествие. Я с тоской поглядел на воду, никак не желавшую спадать.

- Всё это было авантюрой от начала до конца, но другого выхода не было. И знаешь, Джон, если бы ты выкинул мою коробку, пришлось бы всё повторить. В Англии нет деталей, нужных для починки ускорителя. И не беспокойся, таблетки я держу в другом месте.

Я нервно сглотнул. «Если со мной что-то случится…» Он так и не произнёс этого вслух, понадеялся на моё понимание. Дай бог мне никогда не узнать, что в жестянке просто мусор. И ни жестом, ни словом Шерлок не намекнул, что я виноват в крушении катера.

- Мне негде было учиться морскому делу. А тебе?

- Я как-то сбежал из школы и три месяца плавал на грузовом судне юнгой, - Шерлок переломил ногой и сунул в костёр очередную палку. – Пока не поймали. Интересный опыт.

Мы снова помолчали. Я с ненавистью поглядел на мутную воду, колыхавшуюся в шаге от ног. Что-то мелькнуло вблизи от поверхности, зеленоватый светящийся зигзаг. Через минуту это выползло на берег, блеснув мокрой графитовой спиной.

- Джон, нож! – требовательно протянул руку Шерлок, прижимая ногой шею змеи. – Випера берус, только, я бы добавил, магна.

- Это к лучшему, - улыбнулся я, радуясь, что могу заняться полезным делом. Змеи, в отличие от катеров, в пустыне попадались часто. Я знал, как их правильно готовить.

Мы выбрались на поверхность в мягких утренних сумерках, через два дня. Ветер дул с берега и пах едкой химией, но здесь было теплее. Хотелось есть, смертельно хотелось пить, рот саднило от соли, только вскипятить воду было не в чем.

На волнах у берега колыхалось радужное нефтяное пятно.

- Смотри-ка, я макал сюда тряпку для факела, и после шторма мы видим то же самое. Нам повезло, Джон. Его принесло оттуда, - Шерлок указал рукой на север. – Большой порт, запасы топлива. Предположительно Гримсби.

- Или разбитый танкер, - возразил я. - В десяти милях к югу были остатки какой-то деревни, я помню.

- Но нам надо на север!

Мы спорили на берегу, размахивая руками, не просохшие до конца и снова вымокшие по пояс в ручье, замёрзшие, голодные, жаждущие, совершенно выведенные из себя. Я твердил, что рисковать не стоит, Шерлок – что у него нет времени. Спор едва не перерос в драку, Шерлок развернулся и побрёл, спотыкаясь на еле различимых камнях. Я попытался его удержать, в запале отбросил ненужный факел, и нефть вспыхнула, заставив нас отшатнуться. Пришлось бежать наперегонки с пламенем, к счастью, немного впереди открылась небольшая ложбина, уходящая вверх. Путь к югу, по низу, по крайней мере, был отрезан, к тому же огонь мог привлечь нежелательное внимание.

- Люди – худшее, что может с нами случиться, - словно прочитав мои мысли, произнёс Шерлок.

Я вопросительно взглянул на него, отдуваясь.

- Можно спасти нас от многого, только не от нас самих.

И словно чёрт подслушивал нас, я споткнулся о тело.

Немолодой мужчина лежал лицом вниз, без сознания, но живой. Густой алкогольный дух, смешанный с запахом давно немытого тела, тянулся от него. Но, так или иначе, врачебный долг не позволял мне бросить беспомощного человека на произвол судьбы. Даже вражеские солдаты после боя становятся просто пациентами.

- Куда бы его… - начал я, оглядываясь.

- Смотри, - Шерлок махнул здоровой рукой в сторону малоприметной землянки, над которой курился негустой дымок. Она притулилась у основания большой тёмной глыбы. Еда, подумал я. Вода. Огонь. Самые простые вещи, которые начинаешь ценить в трудные времена. Кое-как подхватив довольно тяжёлого «пациента» тремя руками (четвёртая болталась на перевязи, примотанная к случайному обломку обшивки), мы потащили его к землянке.

- Думаю, хозяин на нас не сильно обидится, - Шерлок пошарил в котелке большой деревянной ложкой. – Гречка с тушёнкой. Пригорела.

Хозяин в расслабленной на груди одежде развалился на груде тряпок в углу. На лбу у него наливалась большая шишка, видимо, полученная при падении.

- Не обидится, - я вышел на минуту за водой к бившему в давешней ложбине ключу, заодно подобрался поближе к тому, что издали принял за глыбу. Это была какая-то техника, прикрытая тентом. Приподняв ткань, я присвистнул. Ого. Танк. Только почему розовый?

Пахло в землянке скверно, пыли было по колено, зато было тепло и уютно. После еды меня потянуло в сон.

- Всего полчаса, - предупредил Шерлок не менее сонным голосом. – Мы должны…

Только вот разбудил меня не он.

- Стоять! Руки медленно поднимите над головой! Имя, звание, задание! – очнувшийся «пациент» держал нас на прицеле. - Где остальные?

А затем он залаял и замяукал.

- Вы что, родной язык понимать разучились? – и ещё порция мяуканий, перемежающихся с бранью.

– Не в себе, - одними губами прошептал я.

- И что же это за язык, по-вашему? – полюбопытствовал Шерлок.

- Китайский, разумеется! – мужчина стоял, покачиваясь, дуло пистолета ходило ходуном.

- Китайский? Вот китайский, – Шерлок тоже что-то промяукал и прощебетал.

– А я всё ждал, когда же вы появитесь, чтобы прибрать наши земли. Думали, встретить вас некому? На-ка, выкуси! – он сложил из пальцев свободной руки грязный «фак» и сунул Шерлоку под нос.

Тут-то мы его и повалили.

- Развяжите, гады! – орал он нам вслед. – Вся страна на мне!

- И вашем розовом танке?

- Неуставной цвет, демаскирующий, знаю, но другой краски не было, - словно на миг придя в себя, совершенно нормальным голосом произнёс «защитник родины». И опять разразился непонятными звуками.

- Стало быть, танк, - Шерлок улыбнулся, как кот на сметану.

Пациент впал в совершенное буйство.

Жизнь налаживалась. Одни участки пути мы преодолевали, тяжело карабкаясь через похрустывающие завалы, другие проезжали с ветерком, по остаткам трасс, если, конечно, не считать небольшого дискомфорта в виде тряски, рёва двигателя и пропитавшего всё запаха солярки. Грохот не располагал к разговорам, особенно если учитывать, что в ушах ревело и после остановки мотора.

У нас появились запасы, теперь ведь не надо было тащить консервы и воду на себе. Только пейзаж становился всё более безрадостным. Припорошенная серой пылью белая трава, больше похожая на старую мочалку. Руины, с каждым десятком километров становившиеся ниже. Чудом сохранившиеся, как мошка в янтаре, как изображение на фотографии, кусочки прежней жизни: аккуратный палисадник, детский велосипед и качели. И рядом - вывороченные, распахнутые настежь внутренности домов, воскрешавшие в памяти тела раненых. Не могу даже сказать, что пугало меня больше.

В одном особенно страшном городе, где под волнами пыли ещё заметны были следы грандиозного пожара, нас обстреляли, в других местах любопытные глаза наверняка следили из-за обломков, но приблизиться никто не посмел.

Фельдмаршал нашей маленькой армии с невозмутимым видом отмечал на карте, прихваченной в удивительно целом киоске, маршрут. Чтобы окончательно не потеряться, мы держались береговой полосы.

Труднее всего было переправляться через реки, приходилось всё время отклоняться от маршрута, разыскивая мост или брод, и мы чуть не утопили танк при переправе через залив в Гримсби. Среди мусора, забившего устье, попался почти целый понтон, и Шерлок решил рискнуть. Довольный, что уже второй день не приходится топать на своих двоих, я расслабился и не стал его отговаривать. Примерно на середине залива понтон стал заваливаться на бок. Он напоролся на макушку прикрытого водой крана, скорее всего, закреплённого на утонувшем судне. С крючка мы кое-как снялись, отделавшись небольшой дырой, и еле добрались до берега, всю дорогу опасаясь, что танк съедет в сторону опасного крена.

В первую ночь, прижимаясь к нагревшейся за день броне, я думал, что путешествие, в прежние времена занимавшее десять часов, теперь растянулось на неделю. К утру я проснулся, лязгая зубами и предчувствуя приступ радикулита. Наплевав на меры предосторожности, я принялся разводить огонь.

- Нас заметят, - не открывая глаз, сообщил Шерлок.

- Здесь же чистое поле. Мы тоже их заметим.

- Только не они утопили револьвер.

- Ты уже наверняка чем-нибудь разжился, пока мы искали солярку.

- Растёшь.

Я увидел улыбку Шерлока в первых бликах пламени.

Он приподнялся, сел рядом со мной у огня, с ним было немного теплее. К рассвету я как раз немного согрелся, но раньше, чем смог о чём-то думать, Шерлок приказал заводить мотор.

К следующему вечеру тело затекло, в голове гудело, а земля покачивалась под ногами. Я был вымотан эпической переправой через залив. Шерлок днём отсыпался или скучал, а по ночам его одолевали бессонница и ноющая боль в руке. Ночевали мы снова в поле, где ветер перекатывал волны пыли и разный мусор. Из одной консервной банки соорудили что-то вроде примуса, потому что костёр здесь разводить было не из чего. Наученный горьким опытом, объятиям танка я предпочёл объятия с Шерлоком. Ночью температура резко упала. А проснулись мы, запорошенные пылью.

Утром третьего дня мы добрались до Ньюкасла, города, очертания которого ещё угадывались под серыми барханами. Река, раньше пересекавшая город, превратилась в болотистую низменность, полную серой жижи. Шерлок велел выбросить из танка всё, всё до последнего лишнего винтика, продукты, воду, солярку, и, рискуя погрузиться в трясину с головой, направить машину туда. Мне стоило больших усилий не выпрыгнуть из люка пару раз, когда мы погружались достаточно глубоко. Как бы то ни было, танк продолжал двигаться, даже когда через край люка потекла грязная вода, и я остервенело вцепился в рычаги, чтобы ненароком не выскочить, а Шерлок поминал Майкрофта и его весьма пригодившийся бы сейчас вертолёт в удивительно цветистых для такого сдержанного человека выражениях. Я думал в Гримсби, что хуже быть не может, но понял в Ньюкасле, что поторопился с выводами.

На другой стороне, в бывшем порту, мы пополнили запасы, предчувствуя, что это будет последний раз. Я вывел пальцем по борту танка на подсыхающей грязи «Дредноут», что значит «непотопляемый», и тот двинулся в последний поход.

За Ньюкаслом мы уже не обнаружили ни малейших признаков, что здесь когда-то жили люди. Даже горы, которые поколения углекопов так и не смогли срыть до основания, теперь не возвышались над пейзажем. Открывшаяся пустыня даже на Афганистан была не похожа, скорее, на великую Сахару с высокими барханами, которые стали из рыжеватых сероватыми. Я бы не сказал, что мир в этом месте утратил краски. Свет и тени играли на изгибах поверхности, создавая причудливые сочетания, делая это место не таким мёртвым. Однако на мили и мили вокруг не было иного движения, кроме движения пересыпаемой ветром пыли да медленно перекатывающихся волн справа. Ни одного живого существа. Ни зверя, ни птицы, ни мошки.

Пустыня медленно нагревалась на солнце, воздух дрожал над ней, поднимаясь и искажая плывущие вдали облака. Ноги начинали затекать от сидения в одной позе. Любоваться окрестностями через смотровую щель было не очень удобно. Постепенно от однообразия и мерной качки меня начало клонить в сон.

Как вдруг, рыкнув пару раз, «Дредноут» резко остановился. Меня швырнуло вперёд, а Шерлока – на меня. Танк, дрожа, замер. Снаружи несколько кусков сухой грязи со стуком разбились о траки.

- Боюсь, что приехали, - вздохнул Шерлок, освобождая ноги из-под канистр с ненужным теперь топливом. – При резкой остановке двигателя охлаждающую жидкость стравливает, а новой нам взять негде, не говоря уж о причине остановки.

Мы выбрались наружу. Мерный плеск волн и пение песков. Жгучее солнце и пронизывающий ветер. Облако пыли, поднятое нами, медленно оседало.

- Два дня в лучшем случае, - ответил Шерлок на мой незаданный вопрос. – Мы не успеваем, не успеваем! – он в сердцах ударил по корпусу танка больной рукой и сморщился от боли.

- Что не успеваем?

- Не бери в голову.

После этого пришлось биться с Шерлоком буквально за каждый грамм веса. Я подозревал, что впереди минимум неделю негде будет добыть воды или пищи, и совершенно точно знал, что ночью в пустыне температура падает градусов на двадцать, даже если погода не меняется. У Шерлока из аргументов были корейская поговорка «Отправляясь в путь, даже ресницы отрывай» на языке оригинала и неисчерпаемое упрямство.

Полтора дня (включая ночь) мы шли, увязая в мягкой пыли, которая в диких количествах забивалась везде. Я натёр всё, что можно, и, начиная с какого-то момента, чувствовал, что не смогу больше сделать и шагу, однако брёл за Шерлоком, переставляя ноги, как автомат. Глаза слезились от пыли, небо казалось мутным, ветер шумел в ушах, играл пылью, извлекая из неё самые невообразимые звуки. Песня ветра начала навевать на меня уныние и тоску, усталость делала своё дело, и я вдруг впал в чёрную меланхолию. Вся моя жизнь показалась мне маленькой и никчёмной. Жгучий стыд за сказанное Шерлоку в пещере накатил волной. Разумеется, он не нуждается в моём прощении так, как я нуждаюсь в его!

- Постой, - я дёрнул спутника за руку. – Тогда… в пещере… ты извини меня, оно как-то само собой вышло, ты же знаешь, как это бывает…

- Теперь – знаю, - сказал он, резко останавливаясь и оборачиваясь. Потом так же резко отвернулся и двинулся вперёд. – По крайней мере, ты сохранил свою мужественность, а мне смешны такого рода предрассудки.

- Постой! – я снова попытался удержать его.

Нам надо было слишком о многом поговорить. В душе у меня вскипал какой-то адский коктейль: тоска, обида, ненависть. В его раскосых глазах, видневшихся из-под намотанного на лицо шарфа, я прочитал то же самое. Мы сцепились, о господи, мы опять сцепились, разбросав по песку немудрящие запасы, как вдруг Шерлок с силой прижал меня к земле собственным телом.

- Это пыльная буря, - зашептал он горячо прямо мне в ухо. – Она сводит с ума, этот ветер, голос песков… Не поднимай голову, не отпускай меня!

Воздух наполнили вопли мучимых грешников. Голоса становились всё выше и выше, переходя почти в ультразвук. Я представил, что невидимая армия всех, сгинувших на месте этой новой пустыни, движется на нас, и в ужасе попытался сбросить Шерлока. Я кричал. Он кричал тоже, бормотал, проговаривая какую-то запутанную бесконечную логическую цепочку, стараясь удержаться на грани безумия. Не помню, как мы пережили бурю, когда мы выдохлись и провалились в сон.

Кое-как выбравшись из-под полуметрового слоя пыли, я тут же захотел зарыться обратно. Что-то прошелестело по воздуху в шаге от меня. Вернее, я не слышал, не видел, просто чувствовал это! Горлышко фляги, торчавшее из пыли в шаге от моего лица, рассыпалось такой же пылью. Новая пыль упала на землю с ясного неба, и резкий порыв ветра пронёсся в ту сторону, срывая шапку с моей головы. Я видел, как та ярким пятном прокатилась по серому склону вверх и исчезла за барханом.

- Шерлок! – закричал я в панике. Из пересохшего горла вырвался лишь невнятный крик.

Ровная, нетронутая, выглаженная ветром поверхность рядом со мной зашевелилась и показалась всклокоченная макушка Шерлока.

Еле складывая слова непослушными губами, я описал произошедшее.

- Темпоральный удар, - спокойно пояснил Шерлок. – Я боялся, что мы не проскочим через опасную зону вовремя. Я примерно знаю, когда и где ждать очередного… Что-то не так?

- Да, чёрт возьми! – заорал я. – Не так! Если бы не эта грёбаная буря, мы бы уже носились с ветерком! Я связался с долбанным психом!

- Да, нам повезло. Идём.

- Идём? Без воды, без пищи? В неизвестность? Это как?

- Ну, отвлекись, представь, что ты Сэмуайз Гэмджи в сердце Мордора… Ты же представлял себя морским волком на катере?

Не знаю, от чего я больше опешил, от того, что он читал «Властелина колец» или от его беспардонной наглости. Впрочем, к наглости я должен был бы уже привыкнуть.

- Почему не Фродо? – вырвалось у меня.

- Я Фродо. У меня кольцо, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Шерлок, похлопав по нагрудному карману с заветной жестянкой. – Идём. До следующего удара примерно месяц, не переживай.

- Я должен тебе поверить? После всего?

- У тебя есть другие варианты?

Это случилось утром, когда у нас ещё были силы, когда мы ещё не сбились с дыхания, увязая в пыли. Собственно потому, что у меня хватило дара убеждения уговорить Шерлока поспать. Сейчас он брёл впереди, придерживаясь ещё проступающей в пыли тени русла реки Лейт, пытаясь шагать шире и быстрее, хотя получалось не очень, а я старался поспевать следом.

- Интересно, если бы этого не случилось, что было бы с нами? Если бы я согласился на твоё соседство?

- Есть гипотеза об одном из побочных эффектов для тех, кто попал в поле темпоральных искажений, - ответил Шерлок, звонко перекатив за зубами пуговицу: старый способ избавиться от жажды. - Будто бы вероятные события их жизни тасуются в другом порядке. Хотя и без неё могу предположить, что ты героически терпел бы скрипку ночами или части тел в холодильнике, а потом женился бы на хорошей девушке. Мэри на эту роль вполне подходит.

- Не верю, что смог бы променять потрясающие приключения на тихую семейную жизнь. - Далеко не все выдерживают мой темп, - пожал плечами он. - По крайней мере достаточно долго. «По дороге он загнал двух индейцев» - это про меня. Не смотри так удивлённо, Джон, я проходил те же стадии взросления, что и ты, может быть, в иные сроки, так что отдал должное романтическому жанру.

- А по-моему, ты всё же не доиграл. Эти летящие полы, горящие взоры… Что ещё за чертовщина?

- Ну, по крайней мере, ты не ставишь мне в вину вьющиеся от природы волосы, - Шерлок как раз пятился, засунув руки в карманы и заинтересованно меня разглядывая. Хотя что там было разглядывать? Вывалянная в серой пыли бесформенная фигура с красными глазами.

- Нет, вон там! – указал я в сторону прогалины между двумя относительно высокими барханами, позволявшую разглядеть вдали неожиданные для этого плоского места вертикальные силуэты.

- О, Джон, - Шерлок вдруг порывисто обнял меня. – Это оно!

- Погоди, - я остановился. – Ты же говорил – эпицентр. Все погибли. Твой брат…

- Да, Майкрофт погиб с очень большой долей вероятности. Но не стопроцентной. Заметь, вокруг темпорального ускорителя существует мёртвая зона. Иначе бы он сам разрушился при первом же ударе достаточно, чтобы не последовало второго. Темпоральный ускоритель, в общем-то, не вечный двигатель, просто обладает большой инерцией. Его долго разгоняли, теперь он медленно останавливается и остановится в конце концов, но до тех пор может наделать немало бед. Последствия могут стать необратимыми, Джон. Может быть, для Англии – уже стали.

Шерлок как-то сник и погрустнел. Я счёл это дурным знаком. Саботаж успеха – вот как это называется. Лестрейд говорил, что гениальный детектив порой терял интерес к загадке, считая её решённой, предоставляя брать преступника, наслаждаться славой и делать прочую чёрную работу полиции.

Ну уж нет, думал я, пробираясь между старомодных зданий и странных приборов размером с дом. Я не дам тебе отступить, раз уж сюда притащился. А рядом картина разрушений сменялась в обратном порядке, только гораздо быстрее, чем на протяжении нашего пути.

Ещё полудня не было, а день уже показался мне бесконечным. Настроение Шерлока падало, как барометр перед бурей.

- Здесь же адова уйма работы, не на один день и не на одного человека! – в панике прошептал я, глядя на проломленный купол, пыльные мониторы, заваленные сором дыры в полу… Масштаб меня потряс.

- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Шерлок. – Это всё службы, обеспечивающие работу основного модуля, которым мы и займёмся. Большую часть я сделал в прошлый раз, и с тех пор мало что ис…

Со смертельным вздохом из колодца в центре зала вырвалось нечто невидимое, неосязаемое и ушло в пролом крыши.

- Ты же говорил…

- Я говорил о масштабных ударах, это так, локальное сотрясение воздуха. Дай мне отвёртку.

- Я похож на человека, таскающего с собой отвёртку?

Оказаться в жерле извергающегося вулкана на неопределённый срок без запаса воды и пищи, да ещё чтобы мною помыкали?

- Не знаю. Но мне нужна отвёртка.

Я пошарил глазами по залу.

- Да, вон за той дверью, - указал Шерлок, не отрываясь от каких-то мигающих приборов.

- Погоди, за счёт чего это всё работает?

- Отвёртка, Джон!

Я обречённо поплёлся к «той двери», за которой обнаружилось что-то вроде мастерской.

- Генератор пока работает. Ускоритель поглощает одни виды энергии, но выделяет другие. Их собирают и используют, - донеслось мне вслед.

Следующий час был сущим кошмаром. Шерлок гонял меня в хвост и в гриву, голос у него становился всё более раздражённым, резким, высоким. Наконец я заметил, что руки моего спутника ходят ходуном.

- Джон! – рявкнул он совсем уж агрессивно. – Найди мне предохранитель DSUN315/9!

- На что это похоже?

- Вот, - дрожащая рука протянула похожую на зуб со стоматологической агитки штуковину: яркая пластмассовая верхушка и металлические «корни». – Только розовый. Три штуки.

Я поплёлся к кладовке, но на полпути понял, что забыл название.

- Эти буквы что-нибудь… - начал я, оборачиваясь.

Шерлок, стоящий вполоборота ко мне, нетерпеливо выдавливал из блистера какие-то таблетки. То есть почему какие-то?

Медленно подойдя вплотную, я заглянул ему в глаза.

- Ты же врач, Джон. Ты понимаешь, что со мной будет, если ты сейчас их отберёшь?

- Да, - ответил я как можно серьёзнее. – Но как только мир будет в безопасности, относительной, имею в виду, я тут же займусь тобой.

Он хмыкнул.

- И нечего гонять меня за каждой мелочью. Составь список.

Обеспечив Шерлока всем необходимым на некоторое время, я пошёл оглядеться. В старом фонтане перед зданием скопилась дождевая вода, в одном из коридоров я наткнулся на кофейный автомат, возможно, местные мыши, которые тоже светились зелёным, не добрались до сахара и прочих вкусностей. На подоконнике в очень приятной и когда-то светлой комнате (теперь свету мешали серые разводы на окнах) я обнаружил симпатичный стеклянный кувшинчик среди мёртвых горшечных растений, мебель пойдёт на растопку. Вернувшись во двор, я почувствовал, как кто-то ухватил меня за руку.

- Шерлок? – спросил я, оборачиваясь. И от удивления выронил кувшинчик, тот брызнул в стороны массой ярких осколков.

На меня смотрел оборванный мальчишка, чем-то похожий на пропавшего сына Мэри, к которому я успел привязаться.

- Помогите… помогите мне, пожалуйста! Моя сестрёнка провалилась в подвал и подвернула ногу, ей самой не вылезти!

- Да, конечно!

Едва оказавшись в тёмном помещении и ослепнув на миг, я получил по голове и потерял сознание.

- Только без глупостей, пожалуйста, - произнёс носатый рыжий мужчина, стоило мне разлепить веки.

- Это почему? – слабо поинтересовался я.

- Потому что на вас жилет со взрывчаткой, а кнопка у кое-кого другого. Поднимайтесь, поднимайтесь, не так уж вам и плохо, ваш выход через три минуты.

Я со стоном встал на ноги. В мои годы, с моим опытом давно пора утратить доверие к людям. По ту сторону пустыни детей почти не осталось. В нашем секторе было что-то вроде здравоохранения и охраны правопорядка, поэтому можно было примерно сказать, кто пропал, а кто умер, но нельзя было утверждать, что пропавшие не нашлись в других местах. На детей был спрос. Тем не менее, по слухам, их количество сократилось во всех сообществах. Возможно, теперь я узнаю, куда стёкся весь дорогой товар, однако успею ли с кем-то этим знанием поделиться?

- Ты Джим?

Рыжий только улыбнулся, нехорошо так, мерзко.

- Что-то потерял? Не это? – услышал я ломающийся голос, прежде чем рыжий вытолкнул меня в освещённый закатными лучами зал под куполом. – Ах, Шерлок-Шерлок-Шерлок, что за глупость, недостойная твоего гения, - покупаться дважды на один и тот же трюк!

- Твоё желание кормиться около любой власти отвратительно, Майкрофт, - брезгливо произнёс Шерлок, но под маской безразличия мой привычный взгляд замечал признаки беспокойства.

Майкрофт? Вот этот рыжий бандит? Впрочем, у Шерлока борода росла рыжая. А второй, стало быть, Джим? Или ещё кто-нибудь?

- Моя личная Шахерезада, - с улыбкой поклонился предполагаемый Джим в сторону вероятного Майкрофта. – Развлекал меня историями о тебе тысячу и одну ночь твоего отсутствия. Я так скуча-ал! Ну же, Шерлок, не будь идиотом, иди к папочке. Или забыл всё, чему тебя учили два месяца?

По лицу Шерлока пробежала тень омерзения. Он сделал осторожный шаг – и Джим сделал осторожный шаг. Это напоминало смертельный танец вокруг опасной ловушки, периодически испускавшей губительные вздохи.

- Майкрофт… Майкрофт, конечно, хорош. Но без тебя наша маленькая композиция кажется несколько незавершённой. Ты не забыл, что я тебе предлагаю?

- Место постельной грелки? Нет, мне не понравилось.

- Власть. Абсолютную власть над миром. И новую скрипку в придачу. Я дам тебе людей, мы восстановим энергоснабжение комплекса, и в наших руках будет самое мощное в мире оружие. Направленный темпоральный удар – звучит?

- Или?

- Или все твои друзья умрут. Медленно, мучительно, давая тебе шанс в любую минуту одуматься. Нет, мы не станем торопиться, как поторопились в Сассексе. Люди теперь слишком ценный материал, чтобы им разбрасываться. Чем моложе и здоровее, тем дороже. Кто-то должен делать дело, да и запасы продуктов не бесконечны, - Джим подмигнул мне, как бы говоря: «Ну ты же понимаешь, о чём я, дружище?»

Меня передёрнуло. Конечно, в критические моменты инстинкт выживания способен превратить человека в зверя, но этот сытый, холёный безумец был слишком далёк от смертельной грани! На нём даже был новый костюм и щегольские туфли, в которых только и шастать по развалинам мира. Бесовщина какая-то.

Осторожный танец продолжался, и в какой-то момент Джим оказался спиной ко мне, всего в шаге. Нельзя было упускать шанс. Инстинкты сработали быстрее разума, я вцепился во врага с криком:

- Шерлок, беги!

И с ужасом увидел, как красная точка, по всей видимости, до сих пор обитавшая у меня на лбу, медленно переехала на лоб Шерлока.

- Какой поворот! – притворно ахнул Джим. – Я почти испугался.

- Ещё бы, - Шерлок пожал плечами. – Так что ты там говорил про моих друзей? Первым в списке, полагаю, идёт Джон. Разве что не здесь, или не таким экзотическим способом, как ему кажется. Он-то не понимает, чем чреват резкий выброс энергии рядом с темпоральным ускорителем. Кто следующий? Лестрейд?

- Лестрейд, - согласился Джим, выпутываясь из моих «смертельных» объятий.- Мисс Донован. Ей-богу, тебе наверняка жаль даже этого идиота Андерсона. Миссис Хадсон, наверняка старушке приятно будет увидеть своего мальчика напоследок.

Он говорил и говорил, а я думал, каким же чудом все эти люди оказались живы?

- Они удержали шлюзы, - больше, наверное, для меня сказал Шерлок и довольно улыбнулся. – Думаю, вы с Майкрофтом и без меня справитесь.

- Отдай детали, Шерлок, - попросил вдруг Майкрофт.

- Неужели никто из твоих агентов не смог добыть эту пару безделушек? – Шерлок жестом фокусника вытащил из-под повязки что-то блестящее.

- Осторожнее! – ахнул Майкрофт. – Никто, слышишь, никто кроме тебя не вернулся.

- Маловеры, - фыркнул Шерлок.

- Просто дай это сюда, - Джим протянул руку.

- Возьми!

Неуловимое движение, и Джим, мелькнув в воздухе сияющими туфлями, нырнул в проклятый колодец.

- Аххх…

Секунда – и пуля ударила в плечо Шерлока. Длинное тело изогнулось дугой, пытаясь удержаться на краю, и неудержимо рухнуло вниз. Неистовый вопль вырвался из четырёх глоток: моей, Майкрофта, Шерлока и снайпера, сидевшего где-то выше нас.

Я рванулся к колодцу, Майкрофт удержал меня за секунду до очередного:

- Аххх…

Пугающее нечто скользнуло перед моим лицом, ветер чуть шевельнул волосы.

Я сел прямо на пол, растёр пальцами горстку серой пыли, такой же, в какую только что превратился странный, чудной, чудный, ослепительный Шерлок.

- Нет! Нет! Нет! – раздалось сверху. – Он был хорошим!

Громкий почти детский рёв сопровождался беспорядочной пальбой.

- Себастьян, прекратить истерику! – рявкнул Майкрофт.

Ещё один выстрел был ему ответом, а дальше – только эхо окрика и эхо выстрела, гуляющие по стенам, да равномерные вздохи бездны.

- Быстрее, доктор, может понадобиться ваша помощь! – Майкрофт потянул меня куда-то, и я, чувствуя себя идиотом, побежал за ним.

На балкончике, обрамлявшем зал, рядом с карабином лежало тело того самого подростка, что заманил меня сюда. Лежало в луже крови, вытекавшей из простреленного затылка. А лицо у него было совсем целое, удивлённое. Я прикрыл убитому глаза.

- Откуда вы знаете, что я врач? – спросил я Майкрофта.

Снова на краю пустыни, у маленькой могилы Себастьяна Морана. У большой могилы Шерлока Холмса.

- Это я учил Шерлока дедукции.

С ещё одним гениальным Холмсом.

- И предали его.

- Нельзя было иначе. Иначе бы он не смог.

- А так…

Майкрофт вздохнул. Помолчал.

- Снимите уже эту проклятую бутафорию, доктор. Куда вас доставить?

Я не ответил.

- Что будет дальше?

- Небольшая грызня, ещё кто-нибудь пробьётся наверх. Джим был не так ужасен, как может показаться, с маленькими милыми причудами. Приказал сделать копии трона и королевских регалий. Мы постараемся продолжить начатое, хотя связь с Европой весьма ненадёжна. Как бы по-свински ни поступил с нами весь остальной мир, он не заслуживает того, что предлагал Джим.

- Где же ваш вертолёт? – спросил я.

- Ещё скажите, портал, - в голосе Майкрофта слышалась почти улыбка, однако что там разберёшь под платком. – Вездеход, да и тот не очень надёжный.

- Майкрофт, - спросил я на прощанье, не удержался. – Что же случилось в вашем чёртовом имении?

- Люди Джима предложили Шерлоку сдаться в обмен на освобождение заложников. А когда он сдался, перерезали всех.

До профессора Трентиньяна я так и не дошёл, хотя и не стал терять время на визит к Лестрейду. Новости застали меня в лагере беженцев Новый Лондон, закрытом на карантин по поводу вспышки брюшного тифа. Я разрывался между необходимостью помочь больным и необходимостью двигаться дальше.

Был поздний вечер, летний, душный, предгрозовой, тяжело навалившийся на притихший лагерь, и только полубезумный старик, помогавший при местном подобии больницы, с остервенением крутил ручку настройки старого приёмника.

Французы и португальцы, наиболее пострадавшие от ударов, требовали у международного сообщества помощи. На остатках их земель, кстати, осела большая часть английских беженцев, другие страны принимали их с куда большим трудом. Россия предлагала всем беженцам место в Сибири и дралась с рядом бывших республик за доступ к нефти. Китай готовился к войне и тоже обещал часть сибирских территорий беженцам, после того, как аннексирует их в свою пользу. Американцы сняли новый фильм-катастрофу, основанный на реальных событиях.

- Говорит Лондон! - неожиданно раздался в эфире звонкий женский голос. – Говорит Лондон! Её величество Елизавета Вторая выступила с обращением к своим подданным.

Весь лагерь замер, потом взорвался, потом снова замер. Старик прибавил громкости.

Мы слушали голос, звучавший словно из прошлой жизни, что-то о совместно перенесённых трудностях, о том, что мы выстоим, что ещё много предстоит сделать, но теперь главная угроза миновала.

- Время возвращаться домой и начинать всё заново. Возвращаться и продолжать.

Юный женский голос начал развивать эту тему, но никто уже не слушал.

Лагерь снова взорвался, все метались, обнимались, бранились, смеялись и плакали. Я стоял, вцепившись в косяк, думая о людях, которых помянула в своей речи королева. Молли Хупер. Майкрофт Холмс. Шерлок Холмс. В этом адском шуме, если бы я не стоял достаточно близко к приёмнику, не расслышал бы тихого бархатного голоса:

- Время возвращаться домой.

- Я вернусь, - прошептал я. – Вернусь. Только ты дождись.


End file.
